Royal Kitchen
by animefreak4444
Summary: AU. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a patisserie who doesn't like girls. Hinamori Amu is a regular girl who doesn't like handsome guys. When they cross paths they end up...living together? But what about Kukai and Utau? And Rima and Nagihiko? And Yaya and Kairi?
1. Bottom of the Riverbank

Mitsuki: Okay...I'm just editing this because when I reread it, there was a bunch of mistakes so yeah...

Ikuto: You're stupid.

Mitsuki: Shut up! *raises rubber hammer*

Amu: Wow, their fights STILL going on...Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: So from here on out, it's all going to edited! Enjoy!

* * *

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

It was packed, like usual. Screaming fan girls lined up hoping to catch a glimpse of our faces. I'm Ikuto and I manage a shop with my 3 brothers: Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi. My parents are on a trip around the world and they left us their bakery shop.

To be honest every single fan girl annoys me. They care more about your face then you personality. I couldn't stand it anymore so I told my brothers that I was going to go shopping for more ingredients for cakes. Before anyone could complain I was out the door with my little chara Yoru.

"Ikuto~nya why don't you just stay?" he questioned.

"Be me and you'll know why," I hissed. Yoru was also annoying the heck out of me. I ran as fast as I could to the store before I could get trampled with any other girls.

~**Amu's P.O.V.~**

_SPLASH!_ My head popped out of the river's clear clean water. "Rima! Yaya! Come back here!" I chased after them in my soaking wet clothes, laughing. I couldn't help it they caught me off guard when I was talking to Utau. I'm Amu and I have 3 sisters: Utau the oldest, Rima (Rima and I are the same age), and Yaya the youngest. "Amu! Amu! Go! Go!" my little charas Ran shouted. (I had 4)

"It's not very ladylike to run while wet~desu," Su scolded "You'll catch a cold!"

I soon stopped, panting then Yaya crept up behind and pushed me down into a mud pond. I stood up laughing like crazy and pulled Rima in when she offered her hand to pull me up. She started giggling a little and Yaya was excited and ran in with Utau. Soon we were all drenched in mud and laughing. Then I stopped laughing, all too aware of eyes looking at us. I looked up and saw a good-looking guy staring at us. Then Miki, my second shugo chara, whispered:

"He has a chara too."

~ **Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

** "**Eggs, flour, frosting, and tea bags," I murmured to myself.

Yoru was floating around me and kept on meowing just to annoy me. I was about to tell him to shut up when I heard a splash. I turned my head and saw a river and a girl with pink hair pop out. She swam out of the water and started laughing while chasing two other girls. There was a lot of talking and I saw there was at least 8 charas in that one place!

Suddenly the pink-haired girl stopped out of breath. Soon she was pushed in a mud pond, I expected her to started getting angry and scream but instead she pulled herself up and started laughing harder. I couldn't believe my eyes! Most girls in my shop would start getting angry with frosting on their face, yet this girl was drenched in mud! I watched in amusement when all four girls were soon caked with mud. Then I was aware of the sudden stop in laughter. The girls stood there staring at me. _Damn it what did I get myself into?_

~ **Rima's P.O.V. ~ **

I looked up to see what Amu was looking at and saw a good-looking boy about our age. I looked over at Amu, Yaya, then Utau, their eyes filled with hatred and awe. Soon the boy walked over to us and held out a hand to Amu, who was currently lying on the ground. She sat there for a while then stood up and slapped his hand away. She glared at him and opened her mouth. _Here she comes. _My head filled with anxiety.

* * *

Mitsuki:...Okays I don't know if it sucked or not, it's my first fanfiction. -_-

Ikuto: It sucked. Theres no amuto.

Mitsuki: Yeah yeah! keep it up and there will be none they'll be Tadamu instead.

Ikuto: ...*tapes mouth shut*

Amu: anyways **plz r&r**


	2. Treat Her like a Guest

Mitsuki: To all the people who reviewed thanks a whole bunch!

Ikuto: Wait! your saying people actually read that boring- no amuto - paper?

Mitsuki: Yes, thats exactly what I'm saying.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~Amu's P.O.V.~**

I slapped the hand away, and got a clear look of his face. He had midnight blue hair and deep blue eyes. I stared at him for awhile but then snapped out of his trance. I stood up glared right into his eyes.

"I don't need your pity!" I shouted. He looked a bit shocked but then said in a low, husky voice:

"You sure? Looks like you could need it," he pointed to my face and clothes. I didn't like this guy already.

"Look." I answered. "All I want is for you and your perverted pity out of here!" I gestured my hands up the river, indicating that he could leave. Instead he just stood there staring at me.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V.~**

I was surprised when she slapped my hand away, but was even more surprised by our conversation. She didn't gawk or ogle at me at all! When she told me to leave I just stood there seeing what she would do next. She growled in a low voice she stepped forward and lifted her hands, probably to push me out, but instead a girl with 2 blond pigtails stopped her.

"Maybe we do need his pity," she said in a low whisper.

I smirked victoriously at the pink headed girl who frowned. A second later, Yoru started nudging me and I snapped back to reality. _What did I just do? I'm with a bunch of fan girls!_

"I'm just kidding you know, why don't you just go home and wash off all the mud?" I suggested hoping that their minds would be distracted. Instead it was quiet….too quiet. I looked at them strangely, wondering why they weren't talking.

"We….we don't have a home," a short girl with long hair whispered.

**~Utau's P.O.V.~**

"We….we don't have a home," Rima said in a low whisper. I looked over at Amu, she looked down ashamed. The boy looked a bit weird, he tried to process it all in. We were poor, homeless, and we were going to stay out here by the river until we starved. The guy looked at us again with a big sigh and a flinch he offered

"Why don't you come to my house and wash off?" Amu looked angry again and growled:

"I don't want your stup…." Yaya covered her mouth before she could say the rest. She looked over at the boy and put on a smile, "thanks a lot we owe you!" Amu looked up defeated and grumbled. She stood up

and picked up our suitcase at the end of the river and walked back over to us.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go before my mind changes," she groaned. The boy started walking and we followed a long distance behind, not wanting to receive any hatred from his fans. Our charas floated alongside us laughing and talking, _seems they made friends at least._

**~Yaya's P.O.V.~**

It took about ten minutes when we reached a bakery shop. I sniffed the air and my stomach growled. Loudly. Rima giggled at the sound and Amu stifled a laugh. The cat-like boy looked at me strangely, and I let out a sigh. I walked to the front door only to be pulled out.

"No way, not in the front," the guy shook his head and motioned for us to go the back door. When we opened the door and walked in, the guy shouted out:

"I'm back! And I brought guests." There was a loud clattering sound and a few people running.

_Jeez it's just a few people coming over, right? What's the big deal?_

_

* * *

_Mitsuki: okays... this one might be a little boring cuz it's a little run-on(ny)

Ikuto: I still think it sucks...

Mituski: Well! Can you write a better amuto story?

Ikuto: *takes out type writer*

**~14 minutes later~**

Ikuto: There! *gives paper to Mitsuki*

Mituski: *reads it* OMG! this is sick! its sooooo perverted!

Ikuto: it's my idea of an amuto story. *smirks*

Mitsuki: *chases him around*

Amu: well uhhhhhh **plz r&r!**... *paper flies over to amu and she reads it*

Amu: IKUTO! *crushes paper*

Ikuto: Yikes!


	3. Introduce Yourself and Explain

Mitsuki: I'm finished! Hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!

Ikuto: I'm sorry for writing a perverted story Amu! *running*

Amu: Ikuto! *chasing Ikuto around*

Mitsuki: Yeah...they're still running...

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara! Ikuto! Come back here!

Ikuto: Save me!

**

* * *

~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~**

I was getting ready to make a cheesecake and I got all the ingredients out. I dumped flour, eggs, milk, and sugar in a bowl. I started to mix with a whisk when I heard the door slam open.

"I'm home!" Ikuto called out. I was getting ready to give him a piece of my mind for leaving, until he continued, "And I brought guests!" Kairi, Nagihiko, and I instantly dropped what we were doing and dashed to the live-in part of our house/shop. When we were at the door step we saw Ikuto with 4 mud-drenched girls. I gawked, Ikuto, _the _same Ikuto who hated girls brought 4 of them home. _Life is getting weirder each day._ I thought.

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

I arrived at his house and saw more good looking guys. I scoffed, the world these days.

"Hey," I said in my cool n' spicy voice, "where's the bathroom you said you'd let us use?" He pointed up the stairs and mumbled, "up the stairs, first door on the left." I quickly motioned for Utau, Rima, and Yaya to come with me and when we opened the door we saw the bathroom was big but the bath tub was small. We sighed and took turns to take a bath. About half an hour later we were clean and beautified (Yaya said it) we walked outside to four gasping boys.

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"Ikuto! Why'd you bring girls home? To top it off there are four girls," Kukai whined.

"Chill Kukai, they were homeless. What did you want me to do leave them there?" I sighed.

"Hmmmm….. I don't know….Yes? Now we have to deal with a bunch of fan girls!" he frowned

"Oh, if it's about the fan girl part, don't worry about it," Nagihiko looked at me strangely. "What? They don't seem like the type to scream over something?"

"You do know they could have been acting, right Ikuto?" Kairi pointed out, lifting his glasses up.

"Well, I don't know anymore, besides I just invited them to clean up in our bathroom."

"Dude they could be worshiping our laundry, towels, or something!" Kukai screamed. Soon we heard giggles behind us,

"You don't have to worry about that," someone said, "we're not into boys laundry, towels, or something," I had to hold my laugh in, they were completely mocking Kukai!

We turned our heads and all gasped, what we saw were four beautiful girls laughing at us.

**~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~**

I was sighing over the bickering. Why did Ikuto bring home girls? The thought of fan girls in my house creeped me out. I heard giggles behind us and turned to see what it was. I saw four pretty girls laughing over our conversation. One caught my eye in particular. She had long wavy blond hair that was pulled back in a black ribbon hair band **(her usual style in the anime)**. She looked like a fragile girl who wasn't the type for sports. She had beautiful yellow eyes and to be blunt she was a bit short. **(a/n I'm not sure what color eyes Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, and Rima have so don't blame me if I get them wrong) **

I looked over at the other girls but they didn't seem as interesting as the short one. One girl had bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes that sparkled. She wore x's in her hair and looked a bit tough.

On the right to that girl was an older looking girl. She had blond hair tied up into two pigtails, she had violet eyes that looked a bit like mine.

Soon my eyes drifted to the last girl, she looked young and had two orange pigtails planted at the side of her hair with red bows on each side. She looked like the youngest one to me. I looked over at my brothers and saw them staring.

I turned back to see the pink one glaring and voicing "stare much?" I was shocked and so was everyone else except for Ikuto.

"What makes you think that?" he smirked.

"The fact that I'm not stupid," she retorted. "Well whatever, you let us use your bathroom and now we're going." She turned to leave until Ikuto stopped her and said,

"You sure you don't something to eat first?" he pointed behind her and everyone turned to look at the orange-head girl. She blushed and giggled. The pink head sighed and said,

"just this once,"

I was surprised at the girls, but I think I'm not the only one.

**~ Kairi's P.O.V. ~**

I was shocked at the behavior of these girls. They were both pretty and tough, how could they have been homeless? The orange haired girl seemed the most interesting to me. She looked so care free, and if what Ikuto said was true she shouldn't be. I was shocked at Ikuto's invitation to invite the girls for a snack, I nudged him and whispered, "Is this alright?"

He nodded and led the girls to our bakery kitchen. They sat down and looked up at us, as if expecting something.

"What?" Ikuto asked. The pink-haired glared at him.

"I don't know you invited me here, now what?"

Ikuto sighed and ran off, he came back with a large cake and set it down. Several minutes later each piece of cake was distributed and tea was given out. Ikuto leaned down with a serious face and with a stern voice he said:

"Okay, I want an explanation now," The girls looked at him strangely.

"I invited you here, so I kind of want info and explanations, your names and your charas names. Oh, that's right. And why you're homeless." The girls looked uneasy but then the blonde one with violet eyes said:

"Why not? We owe you one for saving us, I don't see why though, I mean we're leaving after this." She started with the intros, "I'm Utau, Hoshina Utau,"

* * *

Mitsuki: After the next chapter I can't upload chapters as quickly cuz I'm busy -_-

Ikuto: Help me!

Mitsuki: Nahhhhhhhh…..would you do the honors Ikuto?

Ikuto: save me!

Mitsuki: Okay never mind…..how about you Kukai?

Kukai: **plz r&r**

Amu: Ikuto come back here!


	4. She Inhales her Ramen!

Mitsuki: It's chapter 5! I meant to say this on the last chapter: I DON'T HATE TADASE! I just need someone to play the mean ex. But I'm a **huge **fan of amuto.I just like Tadase as in Amu's _**friend!**_ Not as in couples.

Ikuto: psssshhhh oh ple-ase Tadase's OKAY but ehhhhhh I don't like him a lot

Mitsuki: Is that because Amu liked him first?

Ikuto: What? psssh no!

Mitsuki: You sure? *smirks*

Ikuto & Mitsuki: *fighting*

Tadase: *sweat drop* Mitsuki-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Why don't you stay and live here for a while?" Kukai blurted out. I blinked rapidly and then narrowed my eyes. I bombarded him with questions:

"Are you joking with me? Why? Do you just pity us? Do you like our looks or something? Are you trying to con me out of everything I own?"

"No! Wait what?" Kukai's eyes wrinkled and his face grew confused.

"Don't confuse the poor boy now," Utau chuckled. I sighed and apologized.

"Why don't you sit back down so we can talk this out?" Nagihiko suggested. We shrugged and took his offer. We were all seated at the table until I finally broke the silence:

"So? Why do you want us to live here?" I asked impatiently.

"Man, you ask a lot of questions," Ikuto stated.

"S-shut up! I want to know!" I stammered. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I don't know, but isn't it better than living on the streets?" Kukai smiled an innocent smile.

"I'd rather live on the street than live with boys, or in this case, girls," Rima said glaring at the boys. When she said girl she narrowed her eyes at Nagihiko and I giggled slightly. Nagihiko caught her glance and smiled nervously, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I mean it won't be that bad right?" Nagihiko chuckled.

"It probably wouldn't but what happened to all that tough talk? How we were gonna worship this house or your stuff," Utau said mocking Kukai. Kukai blushed when she spoke.

"Why not? It'll give us some fun," Ikuto said, leaning towards me. I pushed him away and he fell backwards.

"Yeah, I'll think it'll be fine with you girls," Kukai shot a wide grin.

"I agree," Kairi lifted up his glasses.

"Why not Amu-chi? Let's just try it!" Yaya gave me a smile that I couldn't resist. Utau shot me a hopeful glance and Rima just nodded.

"Urrrggghhh fine! Just don't stare at me like that!" I gave in and sighed.

Yaya cheered, along with Kusu-Kusu, Ran, Eru, Pepe, and everyone else. Ikuto stood up suddenly and I jumped, _he scared me._

"Well I gotta finish baking some cakes now that that's settled," he said simply. I groaned. Su leaned in, listening attentively.

"Cakes? I want to make some too~desu!" I stood up trying to run away, but was too late. She held up her whisk and said what I dreaded:

"Chip! Syrup! Whip cream! Chara change!" My X clip turned into a clover and did what I never wanted to do.

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

After my sentence, Amu groaned and I looked up at her, curious. Her guardian chara, Su held up a whisk and chara changed with Amu.

"If its cakes you want to make leave it to me!" she said in a sweet voice. I looked over to her sisters and saw them trying hard not to laugh, but they were doing a horrible job. I then glanced back over to Amu and stared. She was really different, almost sweet, and nice. Somehow Amu had made it to the kitchen and worked her way to find the ingredients.

**~ One Hour Later ~**

"Done!" Amu's voice rang through the kitchen. I gawked at what she had presented. There were at least 4 cakes, all made and decorated. Rima had a surprised look on her face.

"You didn't explode the kitchen this time or make a big whip cream river," she said in a disappointed voice. That's what Amu usually did with chara changing? Amu had cut out a piece from every cake and we each tried them. It was delicious! The cream melted in you mouth while the cake was a bit chewy. I liked it. I glanced over at my brothers and could tell they liked it too. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't you girls work here too?" I offered.

"Yaya wants to!" Yaya yelled.

"He meant to make the cakes, not eat them," Rima said. Yaya pouted,

"I knew that!"

"Sure, new experiences can't be that bad," Utau shrugged.

"Wait, if I work here that means I have to chara change with Su everyday, because I suck at cooking in real life," I nodded. Then Rima nodded and said yes. Great! We had four new workers!

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~**

After a few long hours of baking cakes and some failures we were all seated in their living room. They had closed their bakery and locked up. It was silent AGAIN. I tried to remember how many silences we had during the whole day, too many to count.

"Ne~ne," Yaya spoke up, "where are we going to sleep? The living room?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! We only have one guest room though…" Nagihiko smiled. _He's on the positive side today._

"Just let them share, who cares?" Ikuto mumbled.

"I don't mind that," I wanted to have a room as soon as possible.

"Ehhhh whatever," Amu said in a cool voice.

"Oooo Amu-chi's cool voice," Yaya exclaimed.

"Why not ditch the image for a while," I suggested. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, your rooms this way," Kukai stood up and motioned for us to do the same. He soon led us to a big room that really could fit all four of us.

"This is big," I whispered. Even Yaya had nothing to say. Then she broke into a huge grin and jumped on a bed.

**~ Yaya's P.O.V. ~**

The guest room was big enough to fit all of us. I grinned and jumped on a bed.

"This one is mine!" I claimed. Amu looked worried and replied.

"There's only 2 beds," I looked around, she was right.

"Two of us have to sleep on the floor," Utau said, obviously wanting the last bed.

"Why don't you guys just sleep together?" Kukai said behind us. We stared at him like he was crazy.

"No way!" we all said in unison, they looked at us alarmed at our yelling.

"We're not the most perfect sleepers, we move around from time to time," Amu explained.

"And when we move, it's not pretty!" I chirped

"So, we'll switch days, Yaya and Utau get it today, and Amu and I will get the beds tomorrow," Rima said. We nodded and began unpacking our stuff. After we

finished unpacking, we heard a loud noise.

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

After we finished unpacking our stuff we heard a loud _THUD!_ We ran down the stairs and found Kukai on the floor rubbing his back.

"What happened?" Utau asked, concerned.

"Ramen!" Kukai yelled standing back up. Ramen? I looked at my sisters and they shrugged.

"Barbeque," Ikuto said in a bored tone.

"I do believe rice is the best choice today," Kairi said in his polite voice.

"Mah mah can't we all just agree on something?" Nagi said obviously nervous.

"NO!" they all yelled in unison.

"Well than just take a vote with us included," I said. They turned their heads and saw us; they looked at us thoughtful and agreed.

**~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~**

We arrived at the authentic ramen shop.

_**~Flashback ~**_

"_Let's just take a vote with us included," I turned my head and say Hinamori and her sisters. I looked at my brothers and thought about it. I nodded my head and all of us agreed. _

_ "Okay, fine who wants to eat ramen?" I asked. All four girls raised their hands and I grinned. Everyone else sighed._

_ "Well that settles that. Ramen it is!" I shouted._

_**~Flashback End ~**_

We arrived at the pork bone ramen shop. I usually came here, and the owner, he was scary in a way.

Everyone sat down at the counter and me and my brothers ordered. When it came to the girls turn Utau ordered first.

"Mister! One large spicy miso with fried soba noodles, fried eggs, and onions," I was surprised. No girl could ever order something that big or detailed. **(a/n I don't know if that exists)**

"I'll have a regular miso with eggs," Amu said.

"I'll have the same," Mashiro nodded.

"Me too!" Yaya shouted.

"Haiyo!" The man turned around and brought us our ramen.

"Oh! It's Utau-chan!" he looked surprised. "You know our shop made a challenge, finish an extra large bowl of ramen then you get it free," he grinned.

"I'll think about it mister," she smiled a smile that made my heart thump a bit.

"Hoshina do you know the guy?" I asked. I saw Hinamori and Yaya giggle.

"I like ramen, got a problem with that?" she said.

"Whatever you do, don't challenge Utau," Mashiro said in a serious voice.

"Why?"

"Just don't," Mashiro looked at me seriously. I shrugged and we all ate our ramen.

"Mister! Can I have an order of rice?" my head flew up. She was done already? She was given the rice and started eating. I soon finished eating too but I was still hungry.

"Hoshina," I said she looked up, "wanna eat that challenge bowl?" I grinned.

"Challenge? Are you challenging me?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I guess so," I said, I looked behind her; Mashiro slapped her head, Amu looked surprised, and Yaya giggled.

"Well than prepare to lose. Mister! I want that challenge bowl!"

"Make that two!" I said.

"Okay!"

Soon were had an extra large bowl of ramen and we started eating. Man! Hoshina works fast! She started eating and drinking water. She placed her hands and found the pepper, which she sprinkled in. I slurped my noodles as fast as I could and kept eating. Hoshina and I were half done, I was almost full but I could see Hoshina still slurping not showing any signs of defeat. 10 minutes flew by and I was done.

"Done!" Hoshina and I yelled in unison. I looked at her shocked. Seriously? She was done?

"Well she's a fast and hungry eater," I heard Ikuto say.

"I want some ice cream," I heard Mashiro say.

"Me too, but we don't have any money," Hinamori shrugged.

"Ne ne Mister! Can you lend us some money for today?" Hoshina asked. Was she crazy? Asking this guy for money.

"I can never say not to Utau-chan and her sisters," he smiled, "But remember to pay me back."

"I will when I come next time, thanks though!" she took the money he was offering. "I'll pay you back for sure!"

"Wow, you can do that?" Nagi asked.

"I can because I visit often and I'm cute," she shrugged, "At least that's what he said."

"Whatever let's go get some ice cream!"

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~**

We were at their house talking some more and eating our ice cream. At about 10 o'clock we turned in. I brushed my teeth and headed to my room with my charas,they were yelling out where the room was and I wandering to find out where it was when I bumped into something hard. I looked up and say _him._ As in _Tsukyomi Ikuto. _

"Wow lost already?" he smirked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Well your rooms down that way," he pointed to the other end.

"I knew that," I said embarrassed.

"So you wanted to give me a good night?" he smirked again. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Urgghh shut up!" I turned around to leave but tripped. Strong arms caught me and turned me around. I looked up to see a smirking face.

"Fall much?"

I glared at him and stomped on his foot, he groaned and let me go, causing me to fall. I expected the impact of the floor but never felt it. I felt something soft on my face instead.I shot my eyes opened and stared wide-eyed at another pair of dark blue eyes. I suddenly processed what was happening. I was making lip to lip contact with Tsukyomi Ikuto!

* * *

Mitsuki: There! Happy Ikuto? There's some amuto. (but there's a little bit of Kutau)

Ikuto: Did you not read the story I made in chapter 2? That's what I want.

Mitsuki & Amu: *flames behind them* IK~UTO!

Ikuto: Yikes *gets chased around my Mitsuki and Amu*

Kukai: I'm tied with Hoshina in a ramen eating contest?

Utau: Looks like it, I'm a fast eater. Anyways…. **Plz R&R**


	5. Trying to Avoid in Peace

Mitsuki: Anyone watch Shugo Chara Party episode 10? I loved it XD Ikuto called

Amu!!!!

Ikuto: Bonsior. Was it?

Mitsuki: YUP!!!!

Amu: I didn't like the phone call. It made me blush.

Ikuto: I think that was the point.

* * *

Amu: Oh whatever. Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I caught Amu when she fell and smirked. But when she stepped on my foot I grunted and let her go. She started to fall again but I took her hand and flipped her so she would land on me. It worked, she fell on me but when I opened my eyes I saw her staring at me her eyes wide. I then noticed something soft on my lips and finally realized that she was kissing me. I looked into her honey golden eyes and stared. They were mesmerizing, you can't help but look into them. Finally, for what seemed like forever **(a/n: what are you talking about Ikuto? It was only a minute) **she got off of me.

"Oh, if that's what you wanted to do you could've just asked," I smirked. _SLAP!_

Amu slapped me across my face. I put my hand on my face and looked back at Amu. Tears were rolling down her face.

"You don't have to cry, it was an accident, besides it wasn't you first kiss," I said, trying to make her feel better. She looked up and glared at me. Then she ran down the hall way and reached her room. She glared at me one last time and slammed the door shut loudly making me jump.

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

_Jerk jerk jerk jerk! He's an absolute jerk!_ Tears streamed down my face. That was my first kiss. Tadase never tried to kiss me, he told me 'I want to take it slow with you Amu-chan' and I believed him. How stupid am I? Now my first kiss was taken away by some jerk. I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I looked up, I saw Utau look at me worried.

"Amu? What's wrong?" she asked. I just cried for the whole night.

**~Next Morning~**

The sun streamed in and I woke up. I saw the others were still asleep. I jumped off the floor and ran to the restroom. I made sure I locked it and took a shower. When I finished I looked inside the mirror and jumped. My eyes were seriously red and puffy!

I quickly washed my face over and over until it disappeared. Finally I came out of the restroom feeling bad but looking great. I walked down the stairs, my charas right behind me.

"Morning," I said. I saw Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima up.

"Morning," they said in unison.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked, looking at Nagihiko.

"Breakfast," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Where's everyone else?" I looked around, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, and _him_ weren't here.

"My guess is their still sleeping," Kairi said raising up his glasses. _He does that a lot_. I nodded.

"Hey Fujisaki-san, when does the shop open?" Rima said.

"At about 10 o'clock, and please call me Nagi," He smiled, but she simply just shook her head.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" I turned my head around when I heard that voice. I groaned. Tsukyomi Ikuto was standing behind me.

"Miso soup and fish," was all Nagi said. He simply just shrugged and he turned to me. I turned my head around with a loud hmmph! He just sighed.

**~Utau's P.O.V. ~ **

I woke up when I smelled food. I quickly jumped up and brushed my teeth, then I put on a black dress **(a/n: the one she usually wears in the anime)**. I tied my hairs in two ponytails and woke Iru and Eru up. The followed me down the stairs when I bumped into something. I looked up and saw him, the one who tied with me in ramen eating.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Still tired?" I said.

"Nope, last yawn of the morning," he grinned. Then the grin turned into a smirk.

"Feeling full, eating that much ramen?" He teased.

"Nope, I can go for more anytime, and don't forget _**I**_ almost beat you," I said, "has someone ever done that before?' he shook his head.

"Thought so," I said again.

"You just got a big appetite," he smiled.

"Yeah, so what about you?" I smiled. He turned red and I laughed. I walked down the stairs and into some breakfast.

**~TIME SKIP: NIGHT TIME~**

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

Something's wrong. All day Amu avoided me. It's weird, I mean it's just one kiss. _An accidental kiss._

_**~Flashback ~**_

"_Hey Amu bring this out in the display!" I turned around but I didn't see her anywhere. _

"_Never mind, Kukai! Put this out on the display!" I gave the cake to Kukai and saw Amu ducking behind a counter. I pretended to not see it and continued._

_**~Flashback End ~**_

Strange right?

_**~Flashback~ **_

_I was carrying two cakes in my hand and saw Amu but before I could say anything, she saw me and walked away quickly. I then slipped on something and fell but chara changed with Yoru and caught the cakes in time._

_**Flashback End ~**_

Weirdest thing of my life. When I wanted to ask her something, she acted busy or just ignored me. When I needed a favor she was gone, and when i asked someone else she would pop back up. Amu was avoiding me and I didn't like it. I don't know why, I mean I'm annoyed with most girls, but it's different with Amu. I don't what, I mean I met her in a day, and what do you expect?

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

After dinner was over, Ikuto brushed his teeth. After he changed into black pajamas. Before heading into his room he saw a head of pink. He quickly rushed and saw it was Amu dress in her pj's.

"Amu," he whispered. She didn't turn around. Ikuto dashed to her before she can go into her room and lock it. She turned around and Ikuto cornered her in between his arms. She blushed, her face was as pink as her hair.

"Amu," he whispered again. She turned her head, not answering.

"Amu," Ikuto's voice got harsher, she didn't move. Exasperated, he used one of us hands and turned her face to face him.

"Wha-!" she said. But Ikuto interrupted her.

"Amu," there was a long pause, then he continued, "Why are you avoiding me?"

* * *

Mitsuki: I kinda actually like this one, I don't know if the readers would like it.

Ikuto: I hated it.

Amu: I KISSED IKUTO?!

Ikuto: *smirks* yup, and I know you liked it

Amu: *chases Ikuto around with a dark purple aura*

Mitsuki: You got to stop doing that Ikuto, anyways, Rima wanna do the honors?

Rima: **plz r&r** *walks away*

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*


	6. It's the Truth that he has a Plan

Mitsuki: I kind of think the kiss is a little too much drama considering they only met for a day.

Ikuto: Drama is good, especially since it involved me and Amu.

Amu: I kinda wish that there would be Tadamu in this story. *Mitsuki and Ikuto stare at Amu with this face O_O*

Amu: What?

Mitsuki: Everyone! We have an emergency! Call 911! Take her temperature! Send her to the hospital!

Ikuto: *puts one hand on Amu and the other on his forehead* It doesn't look like you have another fever

Amu: S-shut up! Just remember Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked. I continued to blush. He was an inch closer to kissing me!

"What are you talking about?" I pretended to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me Amu," he breathed. _Darn._

"Look Ikuto, I'm not playing dumb, seriously, I'm okay," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Then why were you avoiding me today?" Crap, he knew?!

"I'm not, it's just a coincidence, I mean why would I avoid you?" I smiled. And before he could say anything about last night I ducked under his arms and yelled good night. I dashed to my room and ran onto the bed.I sighed a sigh of relief. I was this close to cracking.

"Amu?" I heard Rima say.

"Yup, I'm here and I'm sleepy, so good night," I turned to the side of the bed and tried my best to sleep. Soon after I heard myself snoring **(a/n: let's say they snore when the move in their sleep)**

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up, feeling the sun on my face. I looked at my clock._ 7:30 a.m._ I got up and changed into a black shirt and a pair of black pants. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, when I came out I saw three girls, and none of them was the pink headed girl I wanted to see.

"What's wrong? I got another fan club?" I smirked.

"What did you do to Amu?" Utau asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Don't play dumb, Amu's avoiding you, so that basically means something happened," Rima said in a small voice.

"Why do you blame it on me?" I asked, trying to be innocent.

"Cuz you were the one she was avoiding," Utau said simply. I sweated a bit, I didn't want to tell them what exactly happened between me and Amu last night. I was stuck on what to say.

"I don't know, I mean the day I invited you over to stay here, she got lost on finding her room so I helped her out, then she fell down and I caught her," I managed to say.

"That's a bad reason for Amu~chii to be avoiding you, even for Yaya!" Yaya said. I tried staying quiet, but they were still suspicious of me.

"What else happened?" Rima narrowed her eyes.

"We accidentally kissed," I tried to blurt out in a bored voice. It was silent for the past few minutes, and I finally broke it, curious of why they were so quiet.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"That was Amu's first kiss, stupid," Rima said.

"Come on, you don't have to lie to me. I mean, she's had a boyfriend for a month, shouldn't she have at least gotten her first kiss?" I asked, slowly starting to understand everything.

"He told her he wanted to take it slow with her, and Amu believed him," was all Yaya said. "Well then, now that we know what's going on, we'll go to sleep now." And with that they left.

I couldn't believe our conversation. That was really Amu's first kiss? Seriously? I mean she was really beautiful, and that was her first kiss?! I couldn't believe a thing and yet I understood why Amu had reacted the way she did yesterday. I stood there, my eyes bugging out and my brain processing. Finally I reached a decision. _I'll apologize to her tonight._

**~ Rima's P.O.V. ~**

"Morning," I said in a small voice.

"Good morning, Rima-chan," It was Nagihiko. I simply just pulled out a chair and sat down. Somehow I knew he was smiling. About 15 minutes later, everyone was seated and Amu was sitting as far away from Ikuto as she could. When breakfast was placed I looked at it. _Fish and miso soup? Yesterday's breakfast? Ick!_ I shifted a bit, causing everyone to focus their attention on me. _Good, now step two._

"Didn't we eat this yesterday? Are you guys serving me the same food because you hate me?" I faked tears and sniffled. It was working pretty well. Everyone was convinced I was really crying and they almost cracked. That is until:

"Fake tears aren't going to work, Rima-chan," Nagihiko smiled. I stopped crying instantly and turned to glare at him.

"How did you know?" I said, still glaring. **(a/n: let's say everyone else is sweat dropping)**

"Drama is my forte," he smiled, "Besides its just breakfast, bear with it." I groaned and just ate. Amu, Utau, Yaya, and I cleared the dishes and washed them, because 'men', or at least that's what the boys said, weren't good at household chores. To me it's another excuse for "do it for me because I'm lazy." I sighed and tried to figure out other ways to gain a person's pity except for tears, because obviously tears are now an out.

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

_**~Time Skip: Working in the Bakery Shop ~**_

"Hey! Where's the flour?"

"Right here! Can you tell me where the cream is?"

"I have it!"

"Hand me that bowl!"

"Ahhhh! I burnt the oven!"

"My cakes black, wheres the trash can?"

"Chip! Syrup! Whip!"

"Everyone, just leave your needs to me!"

Everyone laughed. **(a/n: Guess who said the last two?) ** The kitchen was bustling, due to the extreme amount of customers. Of course they were all here to see the brothers. They didn't have a clue about the girls working and living with them, and if they knew they would go bonkers. **(lol, bonkers, I find it funny) **And like yesterday, Amu was still trying to avoid Ikuto. Ikuto did his best to keep talking but she found excuses to run away.

"Fujisaki, hey, come here, Kukai and Kairi too!" Rima demanded

"What?" they asked when they came over. **(Kairi said "What is it?" because he's polite and smart)**

"Ikuto and Amu," Utau pointed towards the two. They turned to see Ikuto currently trying to talk to Amu but she suddenly disappeared out of sight.

"I need you guys to work together with us to get Ikuto and Amu in the same room together," Rima ordered.

"Why?" They said, obviously oblivious to the scene they were shown.

"Amu is avoiding Ikuto, because they accidentally kissed," Yaya yelled in a whisper. **(That's probably not possible) **The boys gasped. Ikuto kissing a girl was hard to process in their minds. But Nagihiko was the first one to understand, then Kairi, and last but not least, Kukai. They stood for a while thinking of a plan to trap them together.

"I got it!" Kukai said. Everyone turned to look at Kukai.

"Cards," he grinned.

* * *

Mitsuki: Yay! I finished it early! I'll try to upload the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday because Christmas break is coming soon! And I don't have any homework to do. It's probably a bit short, but oh wells. No Amuto is this chapter either. But I'm gonna try to make as much amuto as I can in the next chapter.

Ikuto: Stop talking about stupid info and help me take care of Amu!

Amu: I'm not sick! *struggling*

Ikuto & Mitsuki: If you want Tadamu you probably are.

Amu: Why?!

Ikuto: THIS IS AN _**AMUTO**_ STORY!!!!

Mitsuki: I mean I'm fine with being best friends with Tadase, but TADAMU?! Your probably sick.

Rima: Wait! I'm Amu's best friend, not Tadase.

Mitsuki: This is getting long just **plz r&r! **

**

* * *

*Everyone talking about different things at once*** _(I wrote this out of complete boredom)_

**Amu:** I'm not sick! What's wrong with wanting a bit of Tadamu!?

**Ikuto & Mitsuki: EVERYTHING!**

**Rima:** I'm Amu's best friend!

**Kukai:** Wanna go have another ramen eating contest, popstar?

**Utau**: Your challenging me, soccer boy? Your on

**Kukai:** We got a feisty on here! *runs to ramen store*

**Yaya:** I want more sweets!

**Kairi:** Ace, I recommend you should stop eating sweets, you'll get cavities.

**Yaya:** I love cake! I want some cake! *Hunny-senpai joins and he and Yaya get cake*

**Nagihiko:** This conversation is getting random. But oh well I guess, I love dancing and I'M NADESHIKO!

**Amu:** What?! *everyone sweatdrops*

**Tadase:** Hi everyone! Hope you liked the story, Mitsuki-chan says the part when everybody's talking probably sucks.

**Mitsuki: **He's such a prince. *Amu stands up and covers her mouth*

**Tadase:** *a small gold crown appears* I'm no mere prince, I'm a king muahahahahaha

*everyone sweatdrops while Tadase orders the commoners around*


	7. He'll Even Let You Win 13!

Mitsuki: Hey! How's Amu doing?

Ikuto: She's okay now, she's calm.

Amu: I was never sick to begin with!

Mitsuki: Uh-oh she's acting up again! Ikuto, take her temperature!

Ikuto: Of course, with pleasure. *takes temperature* Hmmmm she's okay according to this thing.

Amu: Urrgh, just remember that Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

Everyone stared at Kukai in disbelief.

"How the heck is cards going to get them to make up?" Utau said.

"Simple, sometimes Ikuto is a little competitive, it's pretty rare, but we can get them to play cards, then somewhere in the middle we leave them, one at a time so they don't suspect anything." Kukai smiled and everyone got what he meant.

"You know for a smiling freak, you're not that bad," Utau murmured. He just grinned.

"That's one of the smiling freaks that aren't bad, now what about the other one," Rima said, indicating she was talking about Nagihiko. Nagihiko just chuckled and let it go.

_**~Time Skip: Dinner Time ~**_

"Miso soup and meat, really? I mean I know I asked for a change, but miso soup and meat," Rima mumbled when she saw what was on the dinner table.

"Your getting it free, Rima-chan, you shouldn't be complaining," Nagihiko said, passing around the rice.

"Yaya's going to turn on the TV!" Yaya said, grabbing the remote. She switched on the TV and started changing the channels.

"Soccer? No. Singing? No. Dancing? No. The learning channel? NO!" Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Kairi tried to stop her a few times, but she kept changing the channels.

"Comedy? Finally!" she settled on a comedy show and Rima moved her dinner to the couch, watching closely.

"What's up with her?" Kukai questioned.

"Long story," Utau answered. The TV kept blaring all the gags and jokes. A few times Rima laughed, but sometimes she mumbled words. Finally, when the show invited a few people to perform Rima's favorite gag, she turned the volume on louder and looked. "Bala-Balance!" they yelled and smiled. Finally, Rima snapped. Amu and Utau looked at each other gulping. Rima suddenly jumped up and started her rant.

"What are you doing?! That's absolutely wrong! You're a disgrace to comedy!" she started.

"Rima, calm down, it's just a gag," Amu tried to keep her calm.

"Gags aren't meant to be wrong, in fact gags are to make people laugh, who can laugh at that?!" she continued, she turned to Kusu-Kusu,

"Kusu-Kusu."

"Chara change!" Kusu-Kusu yelled. Suddenly a green tear drop appeared under one eye, and a star under the other. **(a/n: is that even right?)**

"Bala-Balance!" Rima smiled. She kept doing the gag over and over with Kusu-Kusu, but when she finally stopped, every one of the brothers looked at her surprised. She blushed and quickly sat down, avoiding any contact.

"That was funny, Rima-chan," Nagihiko tried to say. Instead he got a glare. Finally as a last resort, Utau walked up to her, and whispered in her ear,

"Remember the plan, Rima, cards, your starting it off." Rima calmed down immediately. She turned around, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Amu, I wanna play cards, is that okay?" she asked sweetly. Amu stared at her, wondering why she was so sweet, but nodded anyways. Rima turned to

Nagihiko, who quickly got out the cards. They decided on 13. **(a/n: ever heard of it?)**

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I was a bit happy that the midget **(a/n: that's a bit mean, but so Ikuto) **decided to play cards. I decided to vent out my anger of why Amu was avoiding onto me to play cards. We decided on 13 and started.

"Who has the lowest 3?" Amu murmured. I looked at my deck and saw I had it. I placed it down, along with a 4, 5, and a looked at me as if she saw something disgusting, but then turned around, realizing she was supposed to be avoiding me. I sighed. We continued to play for the next 15 minutes, me winning each one. During the fourth game Rima started coughing loudly.

"Are you alright, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked concerned. I don't know why but it seemed fake to me.

"Cough, cough, cough, cough," was her only reply.

"Why don't you help her go downstairs and rest, Nagihiko," Kairi suggested. He nodded and took her downstairs for some medicine.

"Well Rima and Nagi's out," Amu murmured. Since when had she started calling him Nagi? We continued playing, but after a while Yaya got bored of the game, because I kept winning. We switched to poker, this time I lost a few times. We continued to play, until another interruption came.

"Ah!" Yaya blurted out. She stood up with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Amu asked, not looking up from her cards.

"My favorite show is on, I'm not going to miss it!" she stood up and left her cards in the pile. She ran out the door and tripped. Kairi sighed and told us he was going to watch over her and study at the same time. Soon it was just Amu, Utau, Kukai, and I. We continued to play, Kukai and Utau kept on arguing. After ten minutes, their arguments got stupider, and they finally snapped.

"Hey! That doesn't work!" Utau yelled.

"Yes it does, your just jealous you don't have my deck," Kukai grinned.

"Says someone who lost a ramen eating contest, to a GIRL," she smirked.

"W-what?! I'll take you on again," he stuttered then grinned, "That is, if you're not scared of losing."

"Me, afraid of losing? Your on boy," she stood up and walked out victoriously. Kukai stood up too, but he winked at me before he walked out the door. I finally understood what was happening, they were giving me a chance to apologize. I looked around the room. The charas were gone too. _Wonder where they went. _ I looked at Amu, it seems she noticed we were alone together. She sweated a bit. I walked up to her:

"Amu," I whispered.

**~Amu's P.O.V. ~  
**

Great, just great. First Rima and Nagi, then, Yaya and Kairi, and now Utau and Kukai. I realized that I was alone with _him._ I sweated a bit.

"Amu," I heard him whisper. I pretended not to notice.

"Amu," he said again, a bit harsher. I focused on my cards, trying to be awed by a queen of hearts. Somehow, though, I think Ikuto got to impatient, because the next thing I knew, I was up against a wall with two arms pinned beside me. I couldn't escape. I groaned and looked at Ikuto.

"What," I said.

"Why are you avoiding me, Amu," he whispered. I tried hard not to crack by his velvet voice.

"Avoiding you? What makes you think that?" I faked a smiled. He just looked at me with those dark, blue eyes. I cracked.

"Okay fine! I'm avoiding you! Now that that's covered can you please let me go?" I motioned. He let me go.

"Why?" was all he needed to ask.

"That's not the best position for me," I mumbled.

"Amu, I meant why are you avoiding me?" I looked at him, his face narrowed. I sighed.

"You took my first kiss, happy? The cool & spicy girl who had a boyfriend for two months, didn't have her first kiss, and to top it off, her first kiss was with a jerk," I looked at him, annoyed.

"Look, that was clearly and accident," he said, "It's not really a kiss, unless both sides are willing to participate, and if it makes you feel better, that was my first kiss too," I looked at him in disbelief and he just shrugged.

"It's true," he said. I looked at him, understanding what he meant.

"Yeah I guess," I whispered.

"Guess what?" he said.

"I guess your right, I'll forgive you," I turned around, trying to avoid looking at his victorious face.

"That's great, but Amu," I turned back around. He held my face in his hands.

"You wanna have your real first kiss?" he smirked. I blushed a million shades of red, and slapped his hands away.

"I-in your d-d-d-dreams," I stammered. I looked away and stomped downstairs. I forgive him and I get a red face. I learned my lesson.

"Whatever," I heard him chuckling behind me.

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

What Amu didn't know was at the moment, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, and all the charas were watching the scene. When Amu stomped off, they quickly hid away from the door. They smiled.

"Mission completed."

* * *

Mitsuki: Okay, I _**KNOW**_ this is a bad/horrible chapter, because there are more words, then dialogue and I kind of don't like it but it was good enough.

Ikuto: So what? Our Amutoness is good enough for you? You fail as an amuto writer.

Mitsuki: Oh shut up, Hows Amu doing?

Ikuto: she slapped me.

Mitsuki: Why? Oh wait never mind, I know why.

Ikuto: yup *smirks*

Mitsuki: Ran wanna do the honors?

Ran: Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Plz r&r! Go AMUTO!


	8. That Sensational Spark

Mitsuki: *mumbling words and frowning with a purple aura surrounding her*

Ikuto: What's up with her?

Amu: She's just pissed that Shugo Chara party! episode 11 had Rikka in it.

Ikuto: Oh

Amu: And that you weren't in it.

Ikuto: Of course she's mad I'm not in it, I mean, look at me.

Amu: Yeah, yeah. It was worth it to see Director Hoshina's happy face, I mean that's rare.

Ikuto: That's stupid. I saw him smile in creepy ways.

Amu: Yeah, but that's not the same as ho-

Mitsuki: Both of you shut up! Remember I don't own shugo chara. Because if I did, amuto would be in every episode.

**

* * *

~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

_"Ikuto," Amu said. I looked at her.  
_

_ "What is it, Amu?" I smirked. She blushed madly._

_ "I –I think I love you," my smirk slowly disappeared. Red replaced my face, and then I smiled, that's right, smiled, not smirked._

_ "I do too," I hugged her, surprising her, but then she wrapped her arms around me too. Then I held her delicate face in my hands and leaned in. She closed her eyes. _

_ "Iku-"_

I woke up suddenly and looked around. I was in my room. What the? _It wa_s _as a dream._ I shook my head. No way would Amu do something like that. The dream was too good to be- Wait what? I slapped myself mentally. What do I mean too good to be true, I don't like Amu. I just have fun teasing her, besides I only met her for a few days. It was two days ago that Amu forgave me. It's stupid to fall in love with someone if you don't know them. Besides, girls fall for me, I don't fall in love with girls. I got out of bed and went into the restroom. I bumped into something.

"Ow," I rubbed my face.

"Look where your going, baka," I looked up and saw Amu brushing her teeth. I smirked.

"What? No good morning hug or _kiss, Amu?_" I emphasized the two last words. Amu turned extremely red. She spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. She then washed her face and turned around and glared at me, still red.

"Don't say my name like that! P-pervert!" she yelled. I stood up and hugged her.

"I know you like it Amu, it's no use pretending," I smirked. She tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I chuckled and held her closer. Finally she raised her hands up and pushed me away. She walked out of the restroom with a loud _humph!_

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

He keeps on teasing me! I'm really angry. I was reminded of the dream I had the previous night.

_~ Amu's Dream ~_

_It was a moonlight night. I was outside with Ikuto. He told me he had something he wanted, no needed, to tell me._

_ "Wow, it's beautiful," I murmured._

_ "Not as beautiful as you," I heard him whisper. My face heated up. _

_ "So? What did you want to tell me?" I said in my cool & spicy voice._

"_Amu, I like you, no scratch that, I love you Amu, ever since the day I first met you," I blushed harder than before, than I figured out what he was doing._

"_Nice lie, Ikuto," I paused then continued, "Your obviously lying." His face looked pained._

_ "Amu, I'm not lying," he leaned in and kissed my hair. I froze. I looked at him, my eyes widening. He smiled a real smile and leaned in, his face inches from mine._

_ "Amu, forgive me," was all he said._

_ "Iku-" _

_~ Amu's Dream End ~_

After that I suddenly woke up, my heart pounding in my chest. I sighed. That dream creeped me out. I didn't like it; I knew it would never happen anyways. I could never love another person, not after what happened with Tadase. I thought he was the one. I sighed again and walked down the stairs, arriving at the dinner table. I plastered a smile on my face and said in the chirpiest voice I could manage:

"Morning!" They looked at me strangely.

"What?" I said.

"Your chirpy this morning, no cool & spicy?" Kukai teased.

"I'm not like your food, I'm not cool & spicy all the time," I retorted.

"Oooo, there she is," Yaya giggled. I cracked a smile and then suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was without having to look.

"Ikuto! Let me go!" I tried to squirm out of his arms but he held me tight,

"Why? I like this _Amu_," he smirked.

"Y-you! D-don't emphasize my name like that! Pervert!" I stammered. I saw the others watch in amusement.

"Well, don't just stand there! Help me," I pleaded. No answer. "Please?" I tried again. Nothing. I sighed and used my last resort. I stomped on Ikuto's foot and he groaned. He let me go instantly.

"That's why you listen the first time," I smirked. He just rubbed his foot. I sat down and stared at the breakfast table. Bread, eggs, and bacon.

"Like your food Rima?" I teased.

"Better than miso," she munched on a piece of bread. Nagi just chuckled.

"Hey, do you guys live alone or something?" I've been wanting to ask that question on the first day we came.

"Nope, with our parents," Kukai grinned. I looked around, nope no parents to me.

"Then where are they?" I questioned.

"Our parents are on a cruise around the world, they left the bakery shop to us," Kairi explained.

"Really? Our parents too!" Yaya shouted.

"Their on a cruise? Since when?" Ikuto asked.

"Three months ago," Utau said simply. I noticed the brothers looking at each other.

"So, Amu-chan, d-do they know about your situation?" Nagihiko asked nervously.

"Nope, their gonna be gone for another few months," I replied. I felt hurt at that sentence. I almost forgot about that for a minute.

"What? Is little Amu afraid to tell her parents that she's homeless and living with guys?" Ikuto mocked. I threw a piece of toast at him, but he dodged it quickly and turned to me smirking.

"Nice try," he teased. I threw another piece of bread at him but he opened his mouth and caught that.

"You need more practice Hinamori," Kukai grinned and took a slice of toast and aimed it at Ikuto, it hit him in the face before he could react.

"See?" he laughed. Then he grunted, I looked under the table and saw Ikuto's foot on Kukai's leg, I giggled.

_**~ Time Skip : Working in the Bakery ~**_

**~ Rima's P.O.V. ~**

"Ready?" Ikuto called out.

"Wait, lemme finish this table," I replied.

"Hurry, they can almost see you!" Kukai yelled from across the room. I finished polishing the table and ducked into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Ikuto yelled out again.

"Yeah!" we shouted. Ikuto quickly turned the closed sign to open and climbed to kitchen quickly. Girls scrambled in, trying to get seats before they ran out. I wouldn't blame the girls for hurrying. The customers here would stay for hours, only ordering a glass water.

"Tell me why we're working here again?" I fumed while I started mixing batter.

"It's Su's fault," Utau said. We looked across the room and saw Amu with Su, Miki, Ran, and Dia.

"Amu-chan! That's not right! Mix it slowly," we heard Su criticizing Amu. I laughed. Sometimes Su can be a real handful.

"Why don't you just chara change with Su?" Miki suggesting, drawing on her little sketch pad.

"Yeah!" Amu and Ran said at the same time, I saw Dia nod.

"You're not getting out of this Amu-chan!" Su shouted, "Slowly, Amu-chan slowly, never mind! Chip, Syrup, Whip, chara change!"

"Yay! Leave it to me!" Amu smiled. I laughed out loud. This never could get old.

"Rima-chan I think you're mixing it to much," I looked behind me and saw Nagihiko. I looked at my bowl and saw that the batter was becoming watery. I handed the bowl to him and started at a new one, I heard him chuckle.

"Don't your cheeks hurt from smiling all the time?" I questioned.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, still smiling.

"Because you smile all the time," I said coolly. He just chuckled and walked away. Somehow my heart skipped a beat. I shook my head, _Weirdo._

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~**

"Ow! Hey!" I yelled. Kukai wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into me. I dropped my whisk and almost fell down, until I felt a hand pull me up.

"You okay?" Kukai grinned.

"Stop smiling, you're the one who caused it," I murmured.

"Sorry," he laughed. He bent down and picked up my whisk.

"Here," he handed it to me, I took it and washed it.

"How many cakes have you made so far, princess?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"One. How about you?" I questioned.

"Three. Beat you!" he laughed.

"Very mature, you're the one who lost at least four out of eight contest," I teased.

"At least I won half," he mocked.

"Shut up, so did I," I punched his arm playfully.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Kukai laughed. I smiled and turned around. I slipped on some oil. I expected the impact of the floor but felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

"You okay princess?" he smiled.

"Of course," I said, blushing slightly. The position felt a bit uncomfortable. I reached my hands to remove his arms. When I touched his arm I felt a bit of a shock or tingling sensation. I drew my hand back immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You shocked me!" I cried, rubbing my finger.

"What are you talking about? I didn't feel anything," he sighed. "Be more careful." With that he walked away. I touched my hand again. _What was that?_

**~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~**

I chuckled quietly as I left. Hoshina was always fun to talk to. And she wasn't like most girls, she liked to eat, even if she gained weight, get dirty, and have fun. But when I picked up Hoshina right before she fell, I felt my heartbeat pound faster. Her skin was really soft. I also felt a slightly small shock when I touched her arm. I shook my head. _That's stupid; she probably doesn't drink enough water._

**~ Kairi's P.O.V. ~**

I was working on a chocolate cake when Yuiki-san came up to me.

"Kairi, whatcha' doing?" she asked. I had to try not to get angry by her incorrect grammar.

"As you can see Yuiki-san I'm working on a chocolate cake," she looked at me hungrily.

"Shouldn't you also be working on cakes, Yuiki-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, mine's baking in oven, anyways call me Yaya," she grinned. _She's like Kukai and Nagihiko. _

"I do believe Yuiki-san is just fine," I adjusted my glasses. She was about to answer but then looked like she changed her mind, instead she hugged me from behind.

"Yuiki-," I exclaimed, but was interrupted.

"You have to call me by Yaya then I'll let you go," she giggled.

"Yuiki-san!" I complained. She hugged my tighter, my face grew pink.

"Yaya-san!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Yes?" she let me go and laughed.

"Yaya! Your cake's ready!" I heard a voice from across the kitchen.

"Okay!" she turned to me and flashed a smile then skipped away with a few guardian charas behind her. I touched my face, it was pretty hot. I was really embarrassed, but somehow my heart pounded faster than ever. I ignored it and started pouring the batter in a cake pan.

* * *

Mitsuki: Okies, I'll admit this now, THIS IS LIKE THE ALMOST SUCKIEST CHAPTER IN THIS FANFICTION!

Ikuto: I know! I mean there is absolutely no Amuto!

Mitsuki: *hits him* I don't wanna hear that from you.

Ikuto: Just for that, I wish Rikka would stay for the rest of Shugo Chara Party!

Mitsuki: *flames* Ikuto! Come back here! Creep!

Ikuto: Nya! Can't catch me! *chara changes with Yoru and jumps around so Mitsuki can't catch him*

Amu: Those two…..

Kukai: **plz r&r**

Amu: Woah! Kukai, where'd you come from?!

Kukai: Over there! *points*

Amu: Oh. Maybe Mitsuki's right, this chapters a little boring.


	9. I Just Realized

Mitsuki: Hi! It's me!

Ikuto: No duh, hey Amu, wanna ditch this stupid writer and go to another fan fiction?

Mitsuki: *slaps Ikuto* Stupid, just for that, no amuto in this paper.

Ikuto: No! No! Anything but that! Please Mitsuki-sama!

Mitsuki: I'll think about it.

Amu: Remember Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs in this chapter!

**

* * *

~ Yaya's P.O.V. ~**

"Wake up, Utau-chan!" I jumped on Utau and she grunted.

"Yaya! That hurt!" she complained getting up. I laughed and pointed to the clock.

"It's 10 o'clock already!" I sang.

"Whatever," she looked around, "where's everybody else?"

"Rima and Amu~chii are in the bathroom," I pointed.

"Whatever," Utau grumbled; she got out of bed and brought a change of clothes to the shower.

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~**

_Yaya really jumped on me where it hurt. _I rubbed the side of my stomach and made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I knocked on the bathroom door and heard Amu say:

"Come in if you're a girl," I giggled and opened the door. Amu was in the middle of changing.

"Utau?" she asked?

"Nope, I'm Yaya in disguise," I said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny," she looked at me, "If you're going to take a shower wait a moment." I sighed.

"Well hurry," I fumed. After twenty minutes I walked out of the restroom wearing my usual black dress. I tied my hair in pigtails with the help of Iru and Eru.

"Done," I went over to door and was about to open it when it slammed in my face. I fell on my back.

"Ow, watch where you're going stupid!" I cried. I rubbed my forehead.

"Hoshina?" I heard a voice say, I knew this voice all to well.

"No, I'm Yaya in disguise," I said sarcastically for the second time.

"Yeah it's you," he laughed.

"Is there a problem with that Souma?" I snapped.

"Woah, what's with the attitude?" he replied.

"I don't know, maybe it's due to the fact you slammed a door into my face!" I shouted and threw the nearest thing I could feel at him. He dodged quickly.

"Wow, I know you might be mad, but you didn't have to throw that at me," I looked at what I threw at him: Eru. She was wailing.

"Utau-chan that hurt!" she whined.

"I'm so sorry," I gasped and knelt down. I picked her up and glared at Kukai. I socked him in the arm and left with my nose up in the air.

**~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~**

I was right, Hoshina was no ordinary girl. First she has charas. Next she likes to eat, no matter how much weight she could gain. She also doesn't swoon over my looks. And last, it seems she's not a big fan of me. I sighed. Why did the last reason feel like a punch in the gut? Or in this case my arm. She's a pretty strong puncher for a girl. I just sighed and brushed my teeth, wondering over and over whether why my heart hurt.

**~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~**

"Fujisaki, what's for breakfast?" I heard Rima-chan say. I turned around and smiled at her. It's a bit strange, I never smiled this much in my life.

"Miso soup and pickled vegetables." I replied.

"Really? This family needs better taste buds," she sighed, "Right Kusu-Kusu?" she asked her guardian chara.

"Yup, Rima!" Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Rima-chan at least it's free so no complaining," I heard a childish voice behind her.

"But Yaya, aren't you tired of it too?" she mumbled.

"Yeah! But it's free food!" Yaya smiled.

"I guess," Rima grumbled. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Your not going to help me set the table Rima-chan?" I asked.

"I'm already eating the same food over and over, I work in the bakery, and now you want me to set the table?" she gave me an are-you-crazy-look.

"I guess not," I chuckled. Then I heard footsteps behind us.

"Morning," Utau-san said, also sitting down. Girls sure don't like to work huh?

"Yeah," Rima replied.

"Stop! Let me go! Pervert! Baka! Stupid!" we heard a voice behind us. And guessing from the conversation it was probably Ikuto and Amu.

"Aw, _Amu_ don't pretend you don't like it," I heard Ikuto laugh.

"I'm not pretending!" she yelled out.

"Fine, fine," he appeared in the room, his arms snaked around Amu's waist. Then he let go and Amu walked over to the dinner table and sat down. I looked at them strangely. All the girls were seated and they weren't gonna help me one bit.

_**~Time Skip: Dinner ~ **_**(a/n: I know that's a big time skip)**

**~Kairi's P.O.V~**

"Utau!" Yuiki-san jumped on Hoshina-san.

"Yaya! Stop doing that!" she yelled.

"But Utau! Today's the second Wednesday of the month!" she yelled. _Second Wednesday?_

"Wait really? We've been living here for a week?" Hoshina-san stared at her.

"Not that! Today's the day! You know when we-" she didn't get to finish. Mashiro-san threw a pillow in Yuiki's san face.

"Oops," Yuiki-san grinned sheepishly.

"What?" Ikuto asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Hinamori retorted. There was a long silence.

"Tell us what you're up to." Nagihiko said.

"Why?" was all Mashiro-san needed to say to activate another silence.

"We let you live here for the past two weeks," Kukai grinned.

"So? We'll move out now," Utau smirked. Then Kukai suddenly did the unexpected. He bowed down.

"Please! Hoshina-sama! Please tell us!" he kept on pleading. The girls burst out laughing at Kukai.

"Ha- Why-ha not-ha tell-ha-ha him-ha" Yuiki-san managed to say between giggles.

"Sure why not," Hoshina-san kept a straight face but then burst out laughing again. Kukai then stopped bowing and pleading.

"We're going to the park," Hoshina-san said.

"You mean you got me begging and bowing to know your going to the park?!" Kukai shouted, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't yell at me, boy you're the one who chose to bow," she smirked.

"You wanna come with us?" Yuiki-san asked.

"Sure, it's the least you could do," Kukai grumbled.

"Stop sulking and let's go," Hinamori-san stood up, followed by her other three sisters.

_**~Time Skip: Park ~**_

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I still couldn't believe the events, or how good the girls could actually look, especially Amu.

_**~Flashback ~**_

_"Ready!" Amu shouted. Finally_

_When the girls walked down the stairs we all stared. I never actually thought they could look this good, especially Amu. Amu was dressed in something that looked like a school uniform. She wore a red plaid skirt, a white shirt with a red tie tied around her neck. Over the shirt was a black uniform jacket. She had a belt around the shirt and black leggings around her legs. She wore black shoes and to top it off her hair was let down but had a small pony tail at the side with a red x clip in it._** (a/n: what she usually wears during school)**_ Utau wore a black shirt with white frills at the edge of the shirt sleeves and the middle. She had on white pants with black frills on the edge of the pants. She wore black sandals and a black choker with white frills and her hair was tied up in two pig tails as usual. The blond shorty was wearing a light blue dress with small polka dots and a white jacket over it. Instead of her usual black head band she had a white one and a white heat necklace hung from her neck. The other shorty was wearing pink shorts, a white long sleeve shirt with pink around the neck and sleeves, and an orange and white striped scarf. She was wearing brown boots and a pink bracelet and necklace were around her wrist and neck. Her hair had pink over sized ribbons and she kept on grinning. I looked down at my clothes, not so bad. I was wearing black pants, a white shirt with a black hoodie over it. I was also wearing a white belt with a cross hanging from my neck. It's what I usually wear. I looked over at the other guys too. They were casual, so why were the girls all frilly and cute? _**(a/n: got kinda lazy to say the others, I put up the links on my profile so yeah) **

_**~ Flashback End ~**_

The park was crowded, and although it was hard to believe they were yelling out names.

"Utau!"

"Hinamori-sama,"

"Rima-chan fight!

"Yaya-chan your so cute!"

I stood around, realizing girls were staring at me and my brothers. I chuckled nervously and a hand dragged me and the rest behind a small stage.

"Wow can't even take care of yourself can youd.?" Amu said

"Then do you want to take of me?" I whispered in her ear. She turned red and dropped me on the floor.

"SHUT UP!" and with that she went away. I smirked she really is worth my time.

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Is everybody ready?" I asked behind the curtains. This was a usual thing for us. We were liked among many people and the second Wednesday of every month we usually went to the park to give a little concert. We started last year. We were just having fun singing in the park but it pleased many people so we decided to hold small concerts now and then. The park people agreed and generously donated speakers and some people loaned us lights for spotlights. **(a/n: I know it's not possible to give out spotlights so don't say I'm stupid, I couldn't think of anything else)**

"Yeah!" Yaya chirped.

"Ready… Go!" I shouted. We walked out on the stage to cheering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi behind a tree. _Nice hiding place._ I meant it sarcastically of course. They must've moved to see what we were doing.

"Is everybody ready tonight?!" Yaya shouted.

"Good, cause we are too," I smiled. Some boys fainted which cause me to giggle.

"Anyways the first act is Rima and Yaya and their comedy!" I shouted.

"It's mainly about me though, because Yaya is my helper," Rima said bluntly. I chuckled nervously and Utau and me hid backstage. The beginning was perfect, mainly because Rima was taking comedy seriously.

**~ Nagi's P.O.V. ~  
**

This is the first time I've seen Rima-chan like this. She was shining brightly and she was laughing. My heart pounded against my chest when I saw her. But then I noticed her fans cheering her on. Somehow this hurt a little. I don't know why. I mean she has fans I have fans. But why do I feel like bringing Rima offstage? I shook my head and continued watching Rima.

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~**

"Bala-Balance!" Rima and Yaya continued with the last gag. Rima was chara-changing. But even without chara-changing Rima would've been perfect; comedy's her thing like how singing is mine. Amu nudged me and we both walked outside.

"Did everyone like that one?" Amu asked. They cheered and Rima smirked.

"Now here's Utau with her new song! Heartful Song!" I smiled and walked center stage. Rima, Amu, and Utau walked behind the curtains, the lights dimmed. A spotlight shone over me, and the song gently started.

**Heartful Song **

dare mo inai STAGE

yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku

kinou to onaji

asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no

LAST SCENE wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo

namida fuite tobira tatakou

atarashii watashi ni

umarekawaru

yuuki wo dashite

hazukashi ga ranaide

MY HEARTFUL SONG

MY HEARTFUL SONG

utau yo itsumademo

anata ni todokimasu you ni

itsu kara darou

honto no egao miserarena kunatteta

konna watashi wo

akiramenaide mattete kureta no

kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatte ita

hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite

natsukashii omoide ni

yasashisa ga

mesameru you ni

sunao ni nareta kara

MY HEARTFUL SONG

MY HEARTFUL SONG

kokoro wo hiraite

ima atarashii watashi ni

umarekawaru

yuuki wo dashite

kagayaki tsuzukeyou

MY HEARTFUL SONG

MY HEARTFUL SONG

utau yo itsumademo

anata ni todokimasu you ni

The song ended. I smiled and bowed. My sisters came out and then I yelled into the microphone.

"Ready for Amu's turn?" I shouted. Everyone cheered again.

"Well here she is singing Saikyou Love Power!" Yaya jumped. We all ran backstage again, watching Amu.

**Saikyou Love Power**

ONE TWO THREE GO

ONE TWO THREE de ANROKKU! kokoro no tobira wo

egao wa fushigi na ai koto ba

ONE TWO THREE de SUTEPPU APPU! chotto zutsudeii yo

omoi wa todoku itsumo hi ni ka

hitori bocchi nanka ja nai yo

itsudemo kimi wo kanjite iru yo

NIKORRI! kimi ga waratta nara

atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru

GYUU! to nigitta kimi no te kara

zutta waratte kuru RIARU na kimochi kore sou LOVE POWER

saikyou no POWER

YEAH!

ONE TWO THREE GO!

ONE TWO THREE de OPEN! yume no takarabako  
yuuki ga mahou no ai koto ba  
ONE TWO THREE de SUTEPPU APPU! chotto zutsudeii yo  
dekiru koto kara hajimete miyou  
shiinppai nante dare demo aru yo  
shinjite mite honto no jibun wo  
PORORI namida ochiru toki wa  
ganbatte iru sono shouko jan!  
donna toki mo wasurecha dame  
atashi wa kimi no mikata dakara  
tsukan jaa o DREAM  
saikyou no DREAM!  
GO!  
Waratte! ne~!  
NIKORRI!  
kimi ga waratta nara  
atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru  
GYUU! to nigitta kimi no te kara  
zutta waratte kuru RIARU na kimochi  
daisuki! daisuki! DA-I-SU-KI da yo!  
sekai de ichiban suteki na kimi  
Kyou mo asu mo zutto saki mo  
konna kanjite iretara ii ne  
sousa LOVE POWER  
saikyou no POWER  
kore sou LOVE POWER  
saikyou no POWER  
YEAH!

The song ended and we all smiled.

"The last song is… Minna Daisuki! Wait a short moment we're gonna change clothes!" We ran behind the curtains and into the trees.

"Ready?" They nodded. "My heart! Unlock!"

**~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~  
**

I was still stunned. Hoshina was an awesome singer. My eyes literally bulged out. But when I saw her in her next outfit my mouth fell onto the floor.

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

Amu's a good singer. My heart almost fluttered when she sang. _What is up with me today?!_

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

"Chara Nani! Amulet Heart!"

"Chara Nani! Clown Drop!"

"Chara Nani! Dear Baby!"

"Chara Nani! Lunatic Charm!" **(a/n: I'm not gonna describe them because you know what they look like)**

The girls walked out the stage to gawking and cheering fans and soon began singing. **(a/n:** **Amu** ; _Rima_ ; Utau; _Yaya_**)**

**Minna Daisuki**

**Purichou hiraitara ironna atashitachi**

**Warattari sumashitaride ukerundesuu**

_Nanikore KYARAjyanaikedo arisugi tanoshisugi_

_Majidesukaa~tteyuuka arigato_

Maigoni nattemo kokorono tamago

Daijoubu atashinotoko modotteoide

_**Kimito isshoni hora HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU**_

_**Kimiga irukara DOROU DORUU DOROUN**_

_**Kimito itsudatte CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU**_

_**Mouichido kokorowo ANROKKU!!**_

_Daisukidayo minna_

_Sobani itaiyo nee~ sukiyo!_

**Chikokushisouna asada RANCHIno oshaberida**

**Nanjyasorya!!! Ataranai uranaida**

_Murissu kenkashitari medetashi nakanaori_

_Hisabisani hanseishimashita_

Atashino zenbuwo shitteru tamago

Itsudatte atashinokoto mamottekureru

_**Soramade toberuyo HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU**_

_**PIKASO mitaini DOROU DORUU DOROUN**_

_**Okashiwa makasete CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU**_

_**KYARAnari kokorowo ANROKKU!!**_

_Hanarenaide minna_

_Isshoni itaiyo nee~ zutto!_

**Naitari warattari mouhitorinojibun**

**Itsudatte atashini genkiwo kureru**

_**Kimito isshoni hora HOPPU SUTEPPU JYANPU**_

_**Kimiga irukara DOROU DORUU DOROUN**_

_**Kimito itsudatte CHIPPU SHIROPPU HOIIPPU**_

_**Mouichido kokorowo ANROKKU!!**_

_**Daisukidayo minna**_

_**Sobani itaiyo nee~ sukiyo!**_

**(If it's confusing than I'm sorry because I'm confused too)**

It was at that moment when the song ended the boys realized what their actions and body movements meant.

'_I love her'_

* * *

Mitsuki: Finally! I'm done! There's been something I wanted to say. If you think my story is dumb and needs improvement. Please review and tell me why…. It'll help me a little because I haven't been too sure if my story is turning out good lately.

Ikuto: You want to know what's wrong with the story? Well-

Mitsuki: *covers his mouth* Yeah Yeah

Amu: plz r&r

Ikuto: mmph mmmp *raises his hand up in a help me signal*

Mitsuki: Oh and I don't own the songs and please play them for a better effect if you want too.


	10. Oh Gosh, Truth or Dare?

Mitsuki: Ohhhh the boys realized their beloved feelings.

Ikuto: Why couldn't the girls realize it first?

Amu: Stop whining. I like it that way.

Ikuto: But Amu!

Mitsuki: *takes out plastic hammer* Ikuto!

Ikuto: Fine, fine, but when you see how stupid this story really is you're gonna be sorry.

Mitsuki: Whatever.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara or the music that MIGHT be in here.

Ikuto: I wanna own shugo chara! *gets hit*

**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

The next morning Ikuto had another dream. About Amu of course. This time though _he _was confessing to _her. _It was strange.

_**~ Ikuto's Dream ~**_

_"Hey Ikuto, why are we here?" she asked gazing up at the stars. They were in Ikuto's room on his balcony._** (a/n: let's say he has a balcony in his room) **

_ "Amu, I wanted to say this for a long time, ever since that concert at the park. I love you Amu," A long silence came between them. Amu's cheeks were tinted pink and she looked back up at the night sky. _

_ "That's a nice try Ikuto," she whispered. "What's the catch?" she continued. _

_ "Amu, there is no catch, I love you. Your voice, the way you laugh, the way you see me for me, not just some good-looking guy." Ikuto touched Amu's face gently, causing her to turn around and look at him._

_ "I love you," Ikuto huskily whispered._

_ "I do too," Amu mumbled. Her cheeks went from pink to red. Ikuto looked at her again and raised a finger to his ear, as if he was trying to clear out any wax._

_"I'm sorry, I must've mis-" _

_ "I like you Ikuto," Amu said, looking at him straight in the eye. Ikuto kept a cool face but then grinned joyfully, hugging her tightly._

_ "Amu, you don't know how long I've been waiting for those words," Ikuto murmured. Amu squealed and Ikuto let her go. He caressed her delicate face in her hands. He leaned in and so did Amu. Their faces were a centimeter apart. And just when they were about to kiss._

_ "Meow!" Yoru appeared out of nowhere close to Amu's face. Amu jumped and fainted._

_**~Ikuto's Dream End ~**_

_Stupid Chara!_ Ikuto thought to himself. He sighed. Something like that was never going to come true. Amu was different. She was pretty, cool, and she wasn't a fan. He stopped and shook his head. _This is stupid._

_**BAM!**_

"Hey! Ikuto! Watch where you're going!" he turned around and saw Amu rubbing her nose. Beside her were Rima and Yaya.

"I know you missed me Amu, but you don't have to run whenever you see me," Ikuto smirked.

"W-what are you talking about? P-pervert!" Amu stuttered, while turning a bright red. Ikuto chuckled. _I can never get tired of that._

"Besides you shouldn't stop like that!" Amu continued.

"I can stop when I want to _Amu_," he smirked.

"Who said?" she countered.

"I did, I mean this is my house after all," Ikuto continued to smirk.

"You a – urgh," Amu groaned, defeated. She stood up with the help of Rima and Yaya and stomped down the stairs to breakfast. Ikuto stared at her but then shook his head and went down the stairs himself.

**~ Kukai's P.O.V. ~**

I still couldn't believe it. Hoshina was famous, well she wasn't an idol but she was sorta famous. Why had I fallen in love with her? Out of all the girls, why her? I shook my head away from that thought. I know why, she was different. She was herself around me, not some girl who likes how I look like. I sighed and stopped at the bottom step of my stairs. I continued to think until a hand shoved me off the stairs.

"Woah!" I tried to balance myself, it's a good thing I'm good at sports.

"Whoops, sorry," someone said behind me. I gulped and looked, it was Hoshina. "I guess I don't know my own strength," she continued, giggling.

"Well at least you're lucky that I didn't fall," I grinned.

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping you were gonna fall," she teased.

"Are pop stars supposed to act like that?" I teased back. Her face formed an expression of confusion, but then cleared up, showing a brilliant smile.

"Oh, you're talking about last night? Well I guess I am a pop star then," she smirked. "And you think you're the famous one," she mocked.

"Wha-," a light color of pink tinted on my cheeks. She grinned and walked ahead of me, giving me a playful push on the way.

"Jeez, what's she talking about," I mumbled under my breath and hurried to catch up with her.

**~ Kairi's P.O.V. ~**

"Good morning everyone," I greeted everyone politely.

"Morning, Kairi-tan!" Yuiki-san replied. I was breathless when I heard her voice. Just yesterday I realized I liked her now I have to endure living with her without going crazy? I sighed and just pulled out a chair and sat down. Breakfast was a bit easier; I just focused on the food. Then I realized something, how old were these girls? 

**(a/n: ha-ha well I forgot to mention their ages, -_- I know I've should've done this in the beginning chapters but I kinda forgot)**

"Ahem," I coughed to get everyone's attention. It worked. They turned to look at me.

"I was thinking, exactly how old are you girls?" I tried to not offend them.

"Our age? We never told you?" Hinamori-san asked.

"No duh Amu, or did you never tell us because you wanted to be in a relationship me and couldn't because you were to young or old? But it's all good, I like older women," Ikuto smirked. I wasn't used to Ikuto acting like this, it was so different. **(if you confused of what Ikuto was trying to say, don't worry cuz I'm a bit confused too I couldn't think of a way to shorten it)**

"S-shut up!" Hinamori-san tried to counter, but she was failing miserably because her face turned a dark scarlet.

"Well how old are you girls?" Nagihiko encouraged.

"I'm 15," Hinamori-san said.

"15 too," Mashiro-san said, gulping down her milk.

"I'm 16," Hoshina-san smiled.

"I'm 14," Yuiki-san grinned. She was the same age I was.

"Well, what are you guys hiding? How old are you people?" Amu asked.

"If you wanna know that badly _Amu_ I'm 17," Ikuto smirked.

"I'm 16," Kukai grinned.

"I'm 14," I said.

"I'm 15," Nagihiko smiled, shooting a quick glance at Mashiro-san.

"Well now that that's covered," Hinamori-san murmured, sarcastically.

**(a/n: It might be kinda late to mention this but this chapter might be a bit random, cuz I'm out of ideas)**

_**~Time Skip: After Dinner ~ **_**(a/n: my time skips are really big XD)**

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

"I'm so full!" Amu shouted, collapsing on the couch.

"Not a surprise, you ate all that and a few pieces of cake," Rima said, not looking up from her gag manga.

"Ouch," Amu grimaced, Rima sure can be blunt sometimes, "Well you ate more cake than I did," she countered. She saw Rima blush behind her manga. _Success!_

"It's so boring!" Yaya ran into the room and jumped on Amu.

"Ow! You're heavy Yaya!" Amu laughed and shoved her off. She fell on the floor. She cried and rolled around the floor, pouting.

"What is it?!" Amu heard Kukai yell; seconds later he burst into the room, carrying a soccer ball.

"It's just Yaya crying," She heard Utau say behind him. Kukai just shrugged and kicked the soccer ball in a corner.

"Even if it was a thief, what can you do with a soccer ball?" Amu questioned.

"I don't know, challenge him?" Kukai grinned.

"You know I'd think he'd win, with his weapons," Utau teased.

"Yaya's so bored!" Yaya jumped on Kukai.

"Woah," Kukai winced at the pain Yaya had inflicted while jumping on him.

"Yaya, I think you should get off the poor boy now," Utau smiled trying to mock Kukai but inside, Utau felt weird and a bit mad that Yaya kept on hugging him. But she let the thought go; _Yaya usually does these things anyway_.

"Bored? Then wanna play a game?" A voice appeared behind Utau, making her jump.

"Game?" Yaya asked, her eyes shaped into stars.

"Yaya, don't trust him," Amu tried to warn.

"Truth or dare," Ikuto smirked, "But then it's more fun with a lot of people, so if you wanna play the game, all of you have to agree."

"Yeah!" Yaya shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes for all of you?" Ikuto smirked wider.

"Yup!" Yaya yelled, before anyone could object.

"Yaya!" Amu complained.

"Now, now Amu, she already said yes," Ikuto's smirk grew bigger.

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated in a circle in the girl's room. A small bottle lay in the middle.

"Okay, everyone can only have four truths, because some people are going to wimp out," Ikuto glanced at Amu.

"Hey, if you're the one giving the dares, I'd rather do truth," Amu defended. Ikuto just rolled his eyes.

"Who first?" he asked.

"I'll go," Utau piped up. She spun the bottle and it spinned round and around, until it finally landed on:

"Nagihiko, truth or dare?" Utau asked, grinning. Nagihiko shifted around, nervous of what Utau was going to do.

"Um, truth," he blurted out.

"Have you ever liked or kissed a girl before?" Utau asked. Nagihiko looked sick. **(a/n: like how in the anime they have purple lines under their eyes)**

"Uh," he tried to stall. Utau waited, impatient.

"Well? Hurry up!" she complained.

"Ummmm, well I haven't kissed anyone ever," he began. Rima sighed a bit of relief, and then she stopped herself. _What?_

"Well do you like anyone?" Amu asked.

"Um, I do," he grimaced. Rima froze. She felt a bit of pain. _What? What's happening to me?_

"Now, my turn," Nagihiko smiled and spun the bottle. After 40 seconds of spinning it landed on Rima.

"Rima-chan, truth or dare?" Nagihiko smiled.

"Truth," she said.

"Have you ever liked somebody before? Or something?" Nagihiko needed to know. He wanted to know if there was someone else.

"I don't know, depends, what's love?" Rima asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Love? Rima, you know like you think of that person sometimes or something," Amu tried to explain. _Thinking of somebody?_ Rima suddenly realized what these small things of Nagihiko were. She liked him.

"Yeah, I think I do," she smiled a bit.

"What?" Kukai said.

"I think I might like someone," Rima said again, blushing. Nagihiko tried his best to relax. _I shouldn't have asked._

"Really? That's great Rima-chan!" he pretended. Utau though, was thinking something else. She liked Kukai? If Amu's explanation was true, then did she like Kukai? She liked it when he smiled, how he was different from most boys, but was it really the feeling of love? She shook her head and decided to think about it later on.

"My turn, hand me the bottle," Rima said, grabbing the bottle. When it spun it landed on Kukai.

"Truth or dare?" Rima asked, smirking wickedly. She knew Kukai would have to choose dare, he was a man.

"Dare," he gulped, regretting not to choose truth.

"You know that soccer ball down in the living room? Hand it to me," Rima said. Kukai chuckled nervously and went to retrieve the ball. When he came back Rima had a tube of lipstick that belonged to her mother. She had forgotten it and Rima packed it in case she ever needed it.

"Run, Kukai, run," was all Nagihiko could muster.

"Come here," Rima demanded. Kukai obeyed. Rima had to ask him to kneel because she was a bit short to reach his face. Rima opened the tube of lipstick, revealing a dark red. Their mother never used it so it would be safe.

"Um, what are you gonna do, Mashiro?" Kukai flinched.

"Nothing much, close your eyes," she commanded. Kukai shakily obeyed again. Then he felt something on his lips he opened one eye and to his horror, Rima was adding lipstick. She covered Kukai's mouth in the thick red makeup and motioned for Utau to take a picture.

"Kukai, hand me the soccer ball," Rima ordered. Kukai reluctantly handed her the ball and she pressed it against Kukai's lips. When Kukai's eyes opened he realized what Rima was going to do and was horrified.

"Now you continue until every part of this soccer ball is filled with lipstick," Rima grinned.

"F-fine," Kukai couldn't smile, so he puckered up his lips and started. Utau got several pictures and when Kukai was done everyone was looking and thinking that Kukai was practicing kissing

"Dude, no offense but you look like a loser," Ikuto scoffed.

"Shut up," Kukai punched Ikuto in the arm.

"Anyways I'm next," Kukai continued. So for the next thirty minutes dares and truth went around. Then it was Yaya's turn to spin the bottle, and when it did it landed on Amu.

"Dare or dare?" Yaya asked. Amu had used all of her truths.

"Dare," Amu sighed.

"Um, why don't you…" Yaya paused, "Kiss Ikuto!"

Everyone paused. Ikuto smirked widely and Amu looked sick **(purple lines under eyes)**

"Yaya, let's do something else," Amu grumbled.

"No, you said dare, I dared you to kiss him," Yaya explained.

"Yeah, Hinamori, no backing out now," Kukai grinned.

"Amu, you have to do it, you chose dare," Utau reminded.

"Okay, you guys are freaks," Amu complained. She walked over to Ikuto, and bent down so they were eye-level.

"Close your eyes pervert," she growled under her breath. Ikuto smirked and did as he was told. Soon Amu sighed and reluctantly brushed her lips across his. Amu felt a wave of electric shock run in her body and quickly pulled away. Ikuto was still smirking when he opened his eyes and he whispered:

"I know you liked it Amu, no need to pretend,"

"Get out now, games over," Amu ordered.

"Amu,"

"Hinamori,"

"Amu~ chii"

"Amu-chan!"

Complains went around the room but Amu just merely pointed at the clock showing it was 11 o'clock. They needed to sleep and go to work tomorrow, so the boys walked out the room wishing everyone a good night.

"Who gets the beds this time?" Utau asked.

"Me and Rima," Amu said. She quickly hopped on the bed and went to sleep. Ran flew over to the light switch and turned the lights off. Amu rolled over trying to get to sleep, but even so she couldn't shake the feeling off her lips. It was then she realized why everything was happening. The reason she blushed easily around him, gave in when he apologized, and the kiss she secretly liked deep down.

_I love Ikuto._

Those were her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mitsuki: I'm actually a bit proud of this one.

Ikuto: Well, you should have made the kiss a *whispers into Mitsuki's ears*

Mitsuki: *takes out the rubber hammer and beats up Ikuto*

Amu: Those two can never get along.

Ikuto: Come on Amu, help me.

Amu: Why? *Mitsuki stops beating Ikuto momentarily and tells Amu what he said*

Amu: Ikuto! *takes out another rubber hammer and beats him up too*

Yaya: I never realized my feelings!

Mitsuki: I couldn't think of a good scenario for your realization. Sorry

Yaya: Okies! **plz r&r**


	11. Confessions of a Few Teenagers

Mitsuki: Chapter 12!

Ikuto: You know I'm beginning to think you have mental problems.

Mitsuki: *angry veins pop up*

Ikuto: *backs away*

Mitsuki: Sure.

Mitsuki: You know I'm going to be nice today and let that go.

Ikuto: Really?

Mitsuki: Anyways this chapter might be a little rushed cuz I rushed on this chapter.

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up, the bright sun reflecting on my face. I lay in the bed dazed until I remembered my crush on Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I got out of bed thinking of him and then I recalled last nights kiss dare. I cried mentally. Now that was my first kiss. I just shook my head and headed to the bathroom. I got out my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, daydreaming. It was only about a few minutes later someone pushed me a little.

"Woah!" I screamed.

"Sorry Hinamori," I turned around and saw Kukai, grinning. I studied him and last night's events and the ramen incident rang in my head.

"Hey, Kukai can I ask you a question?" I mumbled.

"What?" his expression looked confused. I realized I still had the toothbrush in my mouth. I spit out the tooth paste and rinsed my mouth clean.

"Do you like Utau?" I asked, straightforwardly.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?" Poor guy, he gave it away now.

"You blush when her name comes up, and you've been acting weird since the concert," I explained. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him exhale and look around both ways before stepping into the small space. He then pushed me in roughly, locking me into his steely grasp. I didn't blush or get embarrassed like when I do with Ikuto, I just stared out him, expecting an answer.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. I just nodded. He sighed sat down, letting me go.

"Does she know?" I heard him whisper. I sat beside him, my hand on his shoulders.

"Well I don't know. Let's say I'm dense, which I really am, and I figured it out, do you think she has?" I tried to explain. Everybody did say I was extremely dense when it came to love.

"Man!" he groaned, "I'm just gonna embarrass myself in front of her!"

"Don't say that," I tried to comfort him, maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject after all.

"Um, what are you doing?" I looked up and saw Utau and Ikuto in the doorway. I blushed at the sight of him.

"Nothing!" Kukai and I said in unison,jumping up from our positions. We looked at each other and laughed a bit and then walked out the bathroom, out of sight of the two.

"Sorry Kukai, I didn't know she was awake," I apologized, smiling sheepishly.

"Nah, no worries, she didn't hear our conversation," I looked up and laughed. Kukai stared at me curiously, so I pointed above him. Ran and Daichi were hugging then letting go then hugging and letting go. Me and Kukai looked at each other and laughed. Then we raced each other down the stairs.

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~  
**I was angry, mad, furious, infuriated, annoyed, and pissed off. Just yesterday I realize my feelings for soccer boy and now I see Amu and Kukai cramped in the bathroom. I wasn't mad at Amu and I certainly wasn't mad at Kukai, but I felt jealousy take over my other emotions. I didn't like it when they laughed together or when they left together. I sighed, I wouldn't be so mad if I knew their feelings. Did Amu like Kukai? Or worse did Kukai like Amu?

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

Okay, this is the first and last time I'm going to admit this but I'm jealous. I don't know why but I am. It feels really weird and by that time I made up my mind. I was going to confess tonight whether I get rejected or not.

**~ Rima's P.O.V. ~  
**I walked down the table and greeted Nagihiko a good morning. I couldn't look him up in the eye due to yesterday's truth. I sighed this was never going to end.

**~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~**

"Good morning," I heard Rima-chan's voice greet. I turned around and was disappointed that Rima wasn't looking at me. She just looked down, up, right, left, **(a/n: lol) **any direction possible, but away from me. I sighed and mustered up a big smile.

"Morning," She just nodded. I then heard footsteps and turned around. Kukai and Amu-chan came through the door laughing. A few feet behind them were Utau-chan and Ikuto, looking pissed off. I immediately understood the problem. Jealousy was flowing through the air.

"Morning," Ikuto and Utau grumbled at the same time. I chuckled lightly. Amu and Kukai looked behind them, and were surprised to see them angry.

"What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"None of your business," Utau grumbled. I saw Amu giggle and sit down, causing Ikuto to get angrier.

"What's for breakfast?" Amu asked.

"Food," Rima mumbled. Amu giggled again and I smiled.

"Um, leftovers from dinner," I answered. I heard Rima groan.

"Seriously? Rice and omelet?"

"Yeah, that's what he said shorty," Ikuto muttered. I sweat dropped; some people were in a bad mood today.

"Morning everyone!" _Well at least I know who's not in a bad mood. _

"Good morning everyone," everybody nodded in acknowledgement.

_**~ Time Skip: Working in the Bakery ~**_

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

"Ready?" Ikuto called out.

"Wait!" Amu yelled, cleaning a table.

"Hurry up, Hinamori; I think they can see you!" Kukai called, causing Ikuto to become more irritated.

"There! I'm done!" Amu scrambled to get to the kitchen.

"Go!" Yaya shouted from her position. Ikuto switched the sign quickly, chara changed with Yoru, and hopped above all the tables and into the kitchen.

"Ikuto! I just cleaned those tables!" Amu complained.

"Oh please, they'll probably worship my footprints," Ikuto predicted.

"Yeah, sure," Amu scoffed. Girls then piled in the shop. Screams could be heard all the way to the ovens.

"That's my seat!"

"Oh please! You sat there yesterday!"

"What do you mean, I'll be Kairi's future wife, so what does it matter!" From behind the scenes the girls giggled at the sentence, fan girls sure could be funny.

"Kairi would have to be blind to choose you! No make that, blind, run over by a car, and burned in a house to choose you!" Ikuto and Kukai restrained from having to laugh at that.

"Kairi's not the best! Ikuto is!" Ikuto turned to look over at Amu to see what she thought, but she was getting supplies out for cake.

"Nagihiko!" The name caused Rima to grow irritated.

"Kairi!"

"Kukai!"

"Ikuto!"

"Oh my gosh! Someone's foot print is here!" Flashes and clicking were heard and seen. Ikuto turned to Amu, who was looking at him, and smirked.

_**~ Time Skip: After Dinner ~**_

The whole day was awkward. Ikuto and Utau stayed mad and jealous at Kukai and Amu. Whenever Kukai tried to take to Utau she avoided him to pretend to be working on something else. Amu prevented any sort of contact with Ikuto, which infuriated him. Whenever Rima looked at Nagihiko and he met her eye, she turned away swiftly. And Kairi just tried to keep away from Yaya, which was a horrible effort. Nobody could get away from Yaya. Soon after dinner, everyone just sat down. It was silent for ten minutes which aggravated everyone. They wanted to do something but couldn't.

"I'm going to my room to read a book," Kairi stated, finally breaking the silence. After he left there were seven people, which gradually become six, then five, then four, then three, then two, then one. This soon became zero.

**~ Kairi's P.O.V. ~ (a/n: I'd like to thank Alerista for this scenario) **

I was reading about one of my favorite things about the old times: samurais. I was in deep thought until I felt arms around me.

"Kairi-tan!" I gulped, I knew that voice. I buried my face deep inside the book, pretending to ignore her.

"Kairi-tan!" she continued, this time she shouted in my ear. I took a few deep breaths.

"Yes, Yuik- I mean Yaya-san?" I remembered what happened last time when I called Yuiki-san. She looked satisfied and continued with her talk.

"What're you doing?" she questioned, stealing my book from me.

"Yaya-san!" I tried to grab the book from her but she moved it just in time. I tripped and then I heard a _thud! _I opened my eyes slowly and saw Yaya-san below me. She was crying **(a/n: too bad Pepe's not around XD) **Wait, BELOW ME?! I blushed rapidly, and when she opened her eyes her cheeks were also tinted a bright red. I stood up faster than you could blink and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Yaya-san!" I didn't want her to hate me. Instead I felt her hug me. **(a/n: You should've been expecting that Kairi!)**

"It's okay Kairi-tan!" she shouted. Then she let me go and sat herself comfortably on the bed.

**~ Yaya's P.O.V. ~**

_**~Flashback Start ~ **_**(a/n: let's say this event happened right after the truth or dare)**

_ "Kairi-tan!" I hung my arms around his waist. It was my nature to do this, but I don't do this often. Especially on boys._

_ "Yaya-chan!" he complained._

_ "Yes?" I giggled and let him go._

_ "You shouldn't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded me. I wasn't paying attention but when he suddenly held my hand I jerked out of my thoughts and felt my cheeks heat up._

_ "Are you listening to me Yaya-san?" he asked. I nodded helplessly. I felt something in my something. Nervousness? That's impossible. __**I **__never get nervous. _

_ "Anyways you should get to bed," he sighed. I giggled and ran to the bathroom, yelling a good night. When I got to the restroom I closed the door and slumped down. What was that? I shook my head and grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth and looked at my reflection. I was a bright pink. Then Amu-chii's words rang in my head over and over._

**"Love? Rima, you know like you think of that person sometimes or something,"**

_I thought about a lot of things. And ever since I came here I've been thinking about Kairi. It took me a few minutes until I finally realized I liked Kairi, but when I realized I wanted to bottle up my feelings, me like a serious guy?_

_**~Flashback End ~**_

When Kairi fell on top of me I just had to confess. I sat on his bed and started to talk.

"You know Kairi~tan," I started softly, "Yaya likes you. Yaya doesn't know why but she does," I turned to look him straight in the eye, he seemed flabbergasted **(lol, it's a funny word somehow) **

"Yaya just wanted to get it off her chest," I grinned. I turned to leave but a hand held me back.

"Wait Yaya," I was surprised when he didn't use an honorific.

"I like you too," he continued. I turned to see if he was joking but he looked dead serious. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Your carefree attitude and your smile, I like them both," he smiled a bit. I felt heat rise on my face, then he pulled me in an embrace. I was surprised but just kept my hands on his chest.

"I like you too Kairi~tan," I whispered softly, smiling.

**~ Nagihiko's P.O.V. ~  
**

Hey Rima-chan," I walked into the living room where Rima-chan was watching TV. _Another comedy channel. _

"Hello," she said, her eyes still glued to the screen. I sighed and slowly walked over to the box and turned it off.

"Hey!" she complained. _It's now or never._

"You know Rima-chan," I started slowly. She looked at me. "I like you!" I blurted out.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her expression. A long silence passed us until I finally had enough confidence to open one of my eyes. Her expression was cute, but weird. Her mouth was opened in a perfect little O and the remote had dropped from her hand to the floor.

"Rima-chan?" I knew I should have kept quiet.

"I-I'm just surprised," was her answer. I just sighed and started to leave.

"Wait!" she shouted. She ran to me, gasping. _She's really __not __athletic._

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you sure about your feelings?" she asked.

"You think I'm lying?" I was hurt.

"Yup," she replied bluntly.

"Well I'm not," I chuckled slightly.

"You know? I was thinking about not telling you, but since you made the first move, I like you too," she said. I just stared at her.

"Is this a comedy joke?" I asked. I knew she could act pretty well.

"Now I'm hurt," she jokingly said. I just smiled and hugged her, understanding her sincerity.

"Hey, now that we're well _that_, want to go on a little date?" she asked?

"Hmmmm?"

"I'd like ice cream," she pulled away from me and smiled.

"Sure," I gave in. She leaned close and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go Na-gi-hi-ko!" she smiled at me and rushed down hall.

"Good job! Very cool!" The voice made me jump but when I turned around I saw Rhythm and Temari.

"I guess," I smiled and walked down the hall to grab my coat and wallet.

**~ Utau's P.O.V. ~**

I lay on the bed reading a magazine, I flipped pages over and over. I almost ripped the best pages too.

"Woah slow down pop star, you don't want to appear on the news as the magazine killer now," I looked up and saw Kukai, the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"What?" I snapped.

"Calm down, is something bothering you?"

"J-just shut up and leave."

"Yeah, but…"

"Just leave!" I shouted.

"Okay, if that's how you feel than fine!" he snapped to and was at the door but:

"Wait, no," I stopped him, and regretted it.

"What? I'm following orders,"

"I'm sorry," I sighed. I collapsed down on the bed.

"What's wrong with you today? Breakfast, work, and dinner were seriously quiet," he grinned. I threw a pillow at him but he swiftly caught it.

"I don't know, but what about you? You and Amu sure got along well,"

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, blushing.

"I don't even know anymore," I buried my face in another pillow.

"If this sentence will make the problem better than I'll say it." I looked at Kukai curiously.

"You know, I like you," I resumed my position on the pillow and heard him laugh.

"The thing with Hinamori was well, how do I say it?" he laughed again.

"She was comforting me," I lifted my face off the pillow.

"About what?" I asked.

"W-well a-about m-my feelings for you, she was curious and I thought i-it was o-obvious, so y-yeah," I giggled. It wasn't often you heard people like him stutter.

"What about you?" he asked. I stopped my giggle short and looked away.

"What about me?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, how do you feel about me?"

"You really want to know?" I asked, stalling.

"I'm prepared with the biggest blow you got," I laughed.

"I like you too," and with that sentence I ran to the door and was at the stairs until Kukai caught me.

"You really like me?" he asked in surprise.

"I don't know," I grinned. He smiled and playfully pushed me, causing me to lose balance. I almost fell down the stairs but he caught me just in time.

"Sorry," he apologized, sheepishly. I smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips and ran away, laughing at his rigid posture.

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

I sighed, pacing back and forth. I've been avoiding Ikuto and somehow I didn't like it very much. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard a gentle melody fill my ears. I felt sorrow in the music but the sound drew me closer until I reached the back door of the house. I opened the doors and saw Ikuto on a flat rock playing the violin. It was like a sculpture that was worth millions of dollars. Everything was perfect, how the bow was gliding over the strings and how Ikuto seemed lost in his own little world. It was so brilliant I was worried he would just disappear in thin air, being just my imagination.

I was careful not to make a sound. I walked closer, absorbed by the music.

_Crack!_

My eyes widened. My feet found a twig and unconsciously stepped on it.

"Who's there?" I heard his voice say, it wasn't a shout but you could hear the anger in it.

"Um, don't move! I have weapons," I tried to imitate a burglar but failed miserably.

"That's nice Amu, why are you here?" I turned around to see Ikuto a few inches from my face. I jumped back and blushed at the closeness.

"Oh, I see you just wanted to see me," he smirked.

"W-what? I just followed the music!" I shouted.

"Sure."

"It sounds kind of sad," I mentioned, hoping to switch subjects.

"Does it?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nope."

"There is, isn't there?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"See there is something wrong!" I grinned.

"Hey, is there something between you and Kukai?" he asked.

"Me and Kukai? We're friends," I was confused, what was the sudden change in topic.

"Really? You guys don't like each other?"

"Nope," I popped the p. "He likes Utau."

"Really?" his expression brightened.

"Yeah, why?" I asked and his expression darkened again.

"Come on tell me," I pressured.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Ikuto slapped himself.

"You really wanna know?" he asked me.

"Yeah,"

"You're going to regret it," he warned.

"Just tell me," I said.

"I love you." Silence fell.

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

"I love you," I said. Silence fell and I was nervous. ME. NERVOUS. That's impossible but it happened.

"Okay, I get it, what's the catch," I sighed, hurt. This was almost becoming my dream, except she wasn't confessing.

"You want the catch?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"There is none." Amu got up immediately and ran to the door and in the house. I got up and followed her. I chased her around yelling 'Amu!' She was finally cornered but I trapped her in front of a door. She turned the knob and dashed inside. I knew the door she opened, it was my door, and she was in my room.

"Amu," I whispered. She was standing at my balcony looking up at the stars.

"You're lying," she turned to me.

"I'm not, Amu."

"Me? You like me? Stop lying! I know it must be pretty fun to tease me but this is going too far!" she ranted. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm not lying," I whispered in her ear, " I like the way you laugh, the way you blush, the way you smile, the way you like me for me."

"I just can't believe you," she said. She pushed me away.

"Why?" was all I said. I was hurt by her words.

"How can I believe you? You're the one who likes to play around with me! You're the playboy! I hate you! I can't trust anyone anymore! Not after that!" Amu broke down, tears rapidly falling down on her cheeks. I understood why she was rejecting me. The reason she was in this house and how I found her. It was because of her previous boyfriend. I couldn't blame her.

"Amu," all I got in reply was her sniffling.

"Amu," I got nearer and I held her face in my hands, "I like you, I'm promise on my grave I'm not lying." Amu looked at me, still crying. She gulped and squeezed my hand. She looked at me with her innocent eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure you aren't lying?" she mumbled.

"Positive," I smiled.

"I like you too," Amu muttered, turning pink. I smirked, I knew she was telling the truth. Her sincerity rang in her voice.

"What? I didn't hear you," I teased.

"I said I like you," she mumbled.

"What?" I smirked.

"I said I liked you!" she shouted.

"Good," I smirked and pressed my lips down on hers quickly and embraced her.

"I love you," we said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Mitsuki: It's so sad! *crying*

Amu: I know! *Mitsuki and Amu are hugging each other crying*

Ikuto: Hey wait! Amu's supposed to be hugging me!

Mitsuki: Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be sad?

Ikuto: It's not sad. It's a bit boring.

Mitsuki: How rude! I thought of all the scenarios for a long time!

Ikuto: Stop lying. Not Kairi's and the other girl's.

Mitsuki: *blushing* well yeah. THANK YOU ALERISTA!

Ikuto: *shaking head*

Mitsuki: *Takes out her rubber hammer. What was that?

Ikuto: Nothing.

Mitsuki: Stop lying!

Ikuto & Mitsuki: *bickering and fighting*

Ikuto: *chara changed with Yoru and is dodging Mitsuki's attacks*

Amu: Those two…. Anyways **plz r&r**


	12. He's Jealous, Sue Him

Mitsuki: **./' **la la la la **./'**

Ikuto: What's up with her?

Amu: I don't know.

Ikuto: She's weird *get's hit by Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: **./' **la la la la **./' **

Ikuto & Amu: *stares at Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: Haha I don't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: Who does?

Mitsuki: I don't know.

**

* * *

**

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~ **

**(a/n: This is going to be _REALLY_ ****cheesy)**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm clock rang, waking Ikuto up. Ikuto slapped the top, shutting it up and slid out of bed, still groggy. While getting dressed Ikuto remembered what happened the night before, woke up immediately, and smirked. _It's going to be fun teasing Amu now. _He thought, continuing to smirk. He walked out of his room and headed to the bathroom, and while on the way bumped into his pink-headed girlfriend.

"Ow! Wat- oh morning Ikuto," Amu greeted.

"Morning, Amu-_koi_," Ikuto teased, his face hovering a few centimeters above Amu's. And as expected, Amu's face burned red.

"D-don't call me that!" she screamed.

"Aw, why not? I mean you are my girlfriend."

"I'll break up with you now," she threatened.

"But if you love me, why would you do that?" Ikuto smirked and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek, and walked away laughing, leaving a dazed Amu.

* * * * * *

"Morning," Kukai greeted.

"Morning," Rima and Nagi replied. Kukai raised his eyebrows.

"No fighting today?" Kukai questioned.

"Nope, I decided to get along with Rima," Nagi smiled.

"You mean you guys are dating?" Kukai asked again.

"No duh," Rima replied, nibbling on toast.

"No need to be hurtful," Kukai sniffed.

"Morning," Ikuto walked in the room, followed by Amu, who also greeted everyone.

"What's new?" she asked.

"Nagi and Mashiro are dating," Kukai announced.

"Seriously?" Amu was bewildered.

"Yeah," Rima said.

"Cool, is there anything else?" Amu asked. Kukai started to say something but was beat to it.

"Me and Kukai are a couple too," Everyone turned around and saw Utau walk past Ikuto and sit down. Then everyone stared at Kukai.

"Seriously man?" Ikuto said.

"What?" Kukai defended.

"Who else is going out?" Amu muttered under her breath.

"Morning!" a cheerful voice screamed out. They say Yaya clinging to Kairi, who was blushing and asking her to let go.

"I'm guessing those two are," Kukai said.

"What?" Yaya asked, when she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"You're the third couple today," Utau smiled, clearly amused.

"What about Ikuto-kun and Amu~chii?" Yaya questioned. Six heads turned to look at the two.

"Um, well you see, actually," Amu started, sweat dropping.

"We're going out," Ikuto cut it and sat down, not looking at the six pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Seriously man? Way to go!"

"You sure about dating again Amu?"

"Utau and Kukai, that's a really strange couple."

"You're one to talk you're dating Kairi. The total opposite of you."

"I thought you hated Nagi, Rima."

Comments flew around the room and soon breakfast was over in a blink of an eye.

_**~ Time Skip: Four Days: Working in the Bakery ~ **_** (a/n: wow that's a really big time skip XD)**

**~ Amu's P.O.V. ~**

"Su!" I complained.

"No complaints~desu, Chip! Syrup! Whip! Chara change!" Su chara changed with me and I was mortified. Again.

"Leave everything to me, guys!" I shouted. I could hear chuckles around the room. I sighed, might as well give in to Su.

"Yo! Hinamori, help me with this!" A smile came upon my lips and I pranced over to Kukai. I held his hand to show how it was done, and he let me lick the bowl.

"Amu-chan, can you help me with this?" I pranced over to Nagi and looked at Rima, who was next to him, clearly looking amused.

"Rima, shouldn't you be helping him?" I managed to say.

"Nope," she popped the 'p' and worked on her own cake. I sighed and helped him, earning a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Don't you think that strawberry's like us?" I heard a husky voice behind me.

"I-Ikuto! Stop doing that!" I blushed, "and what do you mean the strawberry's like us?" I continued.

"I'm chocolate and you're the strawberry," he smirked.

"Why am I the strawberry?" I asked.

"You look like one every time I do this," he quickly kissed me somewhere close to my lips but not touching my mouth. **(a/n: the place where he kissed her in the manga) **I blushed automatically and I heard him chuckle.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, jumping up, I tripped on something and he caught him.

"There's a limit to being clumsy, you know," he chuckled.

"Be quiet," I pushed him away and started working on another cake.

_**~ Time Skip: After Dinner ~**_

**~ Ikuto's P.O.V. ~**

I had to admit, I was a bit jealous when we were working. I don't know why. She was just with my brothers, and their girlfriends didn't seem to mind. Why was I? I shook my head and walked into my room. I opened the door to my balcony and stared at the stars in the sky. There weren't any. I sighed and just laid down on my bed, listening to my iPod.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," I said in a flat voice.

"Ikuto?" It was Amu.

"My, my, my strawberry came to visit me?" I smirked. I could feel her blushing.

"D-don't be stupid!"

"Then why are you here?" I continued to tease her.

"I don't know," she sighed. I felt a creak at the edge of my bed and sat up to see Amu, still a bit pink.

"Ikuto, does it feel weird for you to have fans?" she asked, tilting her head.

"What's this so sudden?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious."

"Fans huh? I don't like them."

"Really? Their not that bad, when they make cookies for you and stuff." I didn't like the sound of that. Amu receiving gifts from other men.

"Are you too lazy to make your own?" I laughed.

"Maybe," she smiled and collapsed on the bed, her head resting on my lap.

"Hey Amu, have you ever felt jealousy before?" I asked her.

"I guess, why?"

"No reason, why? "I continued to question her, but I could tell she was nervous.

"With Tadase, I guess, I didn't like it when other girls confessed to him."

"Would you say the same now?" I asked.

"What's up with you today?"

"Just answer the question."

"A little bit," she admitted. That got on my nerves.

"Do you feel jealous when other girls talk to me?" I asked.

"No," That really got on my nerves.

"Why?" I tried to say calmly.

"I don't know I just don't."

"If Tadase actually liked you, who would you choose, me or Tadase?"

"Ikuto, I'm not really comfortable on this subject."

"Just answer."

"I don't know, Tadase's nice, and you're a flirt, maybe Tadase," I could tell she was teasing me, but I didn't like it.

"Amu!" I yelled, making her jump.

"What? Are you jealous?" I could hear the humor in her voice.

"So what? Aren't you jealous of me?" I tried to switch subjects.

"What are you talking about?"

"Amu, you don't have to lie, I know you're jealous of my fans."

"I'm not! But if you're going to continue to be this jerk,"

"What?" I interrupted.

"Ikuto, you're not really what I've expected," she said sorrowfully.

"What did you expect? Another Tadase?" I mocked her.

"I thought you were different," she looked at me.

"Maybe it's best if we stay away from each other to clear our thoughts," she continued slowly.

"I don't care, do what you want," I said.

"You know what? Maybe its best if we just break off this relationship," she said, slamming the door on her way out. I waited until I knew for sure she was gone and punched the wall. What was I doing? I never act this way. I sighed and just decided to sleep it off. I lay in bed for what seemed like hours until sleep began to take over me.

**(a/n: _I know this fight is_ kinda _stupid_.... but I couldn't think of a better reason to fight so I decided on jealousy)**

_**~Time Skip: Next Day: Working in the Bakery ~**_

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

The next day was strange to the other three couples. Amu and Ikuto had been avoiding each other the whole day. They prevented any contact that would be made with each other. They decided it was probably Ikuto who started the fight and let it go, but it was kind of hard too. For example:

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_ "Ikuto, help me bring this out to the display!" Kukai yelled._

_ "Whatever," Ikuto took the cake and walked, he almost bumped into Amu, but he swerved and she ducked just in time, but Ikuto dropped the cake on the floor due to the swerving._

_**~ Flashback End ~**_

There were a lot of smashed cakes, dropped designs, oil spills, burnt pastries, and damaged fruits. Their stupid fight was starting to ruin the shop. About half an hour later of more damaged cakes Kukai couldn't take it anymore, he stopped the two from what they were doing.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked.

"Nothing," Amu said, Ikuto just nodded.

"You sure? I think the ruined pastries seem to disagree," Nagi stated. Ikuto turned to glare at Nagi.

"There's nothing wrong with us at all," Amu announced, she turned to look at the customers and paled.

"Hinamori? What's wrong? You look like a ghost," Kukai joked. Amu just ducked behind a counter and stayed white.

"Amu?" Rima asked concerned

"I-i-i-it's," she stopped.

"It's what?" Utau asked.

"Tadase."

* * *

Mitsuki: Dun! Dun! Dun! Dunnnnn!

Ikuto: What the heck? Tadase?

Mitsuki: I just had to do this.

Amu: You mean I get to meet Tadase-kun again?

Mitsuki & Ikuto: *stares at Amu again*

Amu: *Lost in a daydream*

Mitsuki: What is with her and Tadase?

Ikuto: I don't know, but I'm going to strap her on that gurney and take her to the hospital.

Mitsuki: Go!

Ikuto: *Takes Amu and straps her to a gurney*

Amu: Wait! Stop! **Plz r&r**

Mitsuki: I'm using the same joke over again, I'm being lame.


	13. An Unwanted Guest's Overwelcome

Mitsuki: I changed my name!

Ikuto: What do you mean?

Mitsuki: I used to be animelover4444 now I'm animefreak4444

Ikuto: I think the freak part is right.

Mitsuki: *slams his head with her plastic hammer*

Ikuto: What was that for?!

Mitsuki: Nothing. Anyways how's Amu?

Ikuto: She's fine, just dizzy.

Mitsuki: Well guess I'll do the disclaimer today, I don't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: What do you own?

Mitsuki: Well, I own myself, and the snacks I'm eating.

Ikuto: So basically, you don't own anything?

Mitsuki: Yeah *looks down ashamed* Oh and I know this is late but Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Ikuto: That's really late.

Mitsuki: I know *looks down again, ashamed*

**

* * *

Really Important please read! This chapter with Tadase, if you find it bad that's okay because most of you were probably expecting something else….but yeah….so it might not be good….but I still hope you like it! XD**

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

"Tadase," Amu whispered. Silence fell, everyone stared at Amu and outside to the customers. There was a beautiful blond boy. He had pinkish reddish eyes, like magenta. He seemed like the princely, polite type. Around him was a girl with red curls and light green eyes. She seemed like the arrogant type. But she wasn't the only girl who had her eyes on him; girls everywhere were looking at the blond figure.

"And that's Saaya," Utau murmured.

"Saaya?" Kukai asked.

"Saaya, she didn't like us, because she wanted to be popular too," Rima explained.

"Well she's not bad looking," Kukai muttered, Utau heard him a punched his arm.

"That's because you don't know her," Utau scoffed.

"Well? Amu-chan? What are you going to do?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know, run?" Amu scampered to leave, but Yaya caught her by her legs and shouted in a whispered tone:

"Amu~chii! This is you're chance! You can tell him off!"

"Yaya, I'd rather run away," Amu tried to pry her legs off Yaya's arms. Yaya let go.

"Amu, you should at least tell him off and in front of this store," Rima tried.

"They won't believe me," Amu defended.

"You never know, until you try," Utau said.

"Utau, would you believe me if I told you, Tadase, the school's prince pretended to like me and then two months later took the deed to my house?" Amu reasoned.

"That's unlogical," Kairi admitted. Amu pointed at Kairi as if to prove her point.

"Well just try," Rima encouraged.

"Yeah!" Kukai said.

"I think that's not a bad idea," Nagihiko smiled.

"It won't hurt to give it a try," Kairi stated. Utau smiled, Yaya cheered, and Ikuto nodded, but then stopped when he remembered their fight.

"Okay! Fine! Just argh!" Amu shouted as she ran outside but then stopped at the doorway and ran back in.

"How's my hair?" she asked. Utau and Rima helped fix her up and Amu threw in apron on the floor. Ikuto looked at her in disgust. _She's just confronting the stupid ex, what the heck is she doing?_ He thought.

"Okay, I'm ready," Amu struggled to smile and shakily walked towards the door.

All seven workers ran to the window and took turns looking. **(a/n: four people can watch through the window)**

"T-Tadase-kun?" they heard Amu's weak voice say.

"My, Amu-chan?" Tadase smiled, melting the girls around him, Amu included.

"Hi," Amu smiled then cringed. Utau couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"I'm going," she muttered and stood up and dashed towards Amu followed by Rima and Yaya.

"Oh Utau-chan's here too? And Mashiro-san and Yuiki-san," Tadase kept his smile in place but was surprised and disgusted that the four sisters were right in front of him. He thought he had gotten rid of them a month ago. Meanwhile, around the shop whispers were flying across the room, every girl was curious and angry to why four girls appeared from the bakery kitchen.

"What are they?"

"Their kinda pretty."

"Oh no! Are they Ikuto-sama's girlfriends?" **(a/n: notice the 's' in girlfriends, haha)**

"Who are they?"

Kukai then slapped his forehead.

"I totally forgot about them!" he whispered.

"How can you forget about them? They cover half of this land," Kairi pointed out.

"Well I was focused on Tadase so," Kukai started.

"Just shut up and watch," Ikuto interrupted.

"Okay, jeez," the four boys continued to watch the fight:

"So, um Tadase, Saaya, how long has it been?" Amu asked nervously.

"I do believe it has been a month since you girls left," Tadase smiled his princely smile. Saaya swooned, recovered, and then let out her haughty laugh.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! I haven't seen you people since forever, or should I say, when you guys broke up?" Saaya smirked.

"Wow Saaya, I haven't seen you in a long time, is it me or have you gotten uglier?" Utau retorted. Kukai chuckled from his spot.

"Wha-" Saaya blushed.

"You have a pimple on your cheek," Rima said plainly. Saaya quickly put a hand to her cheek and felt around but didn't feel any bump.

"Very funny," she said, sarcastically.

"Thanks," Rima said, looking away, holding back a laugh.

"Anyways, Tadase, I'm just going to cut to the chase, I want the deed to our house back," Utau said. Gasps were heard from the girls around them and Saaya.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tadase said, acting confused.

"Yeah, losers, Tadase would never take a deed to someone else's house, you got homeless on your own," Saaya sneered.

"Kiseki! Give us back our house!" Ran shouted suddenly, with the other charas cheering along.

"You fools! I will never give commoners the place I live!" Kiseki said with a thrust of his cape.

"Anyways," Amu said then continued, "Please give us our house back, don't you have your own house?"

"I do Amu-chan, I'm living in it now," Tadase smiled.

"Liar! That's our house!" Yaya shouted.

The boys watched from the inside, clearly interested. They sat listening to each comeback. Nagi smiled whenever Rima said something and Kukai chuckled when Utau made fun of Saaya, but Ikuto didn't feel anything. He was just mad, mad because Amu was stuttering and mad at her poor attempts to get Tadase to tell the truth.

"Just tell the truth, chibi-chan," they heard Amu say. A few girls around them squealed 'Cool & Spicy!' making Saaya snort in disgust.

"I don't know what you're talking about Amu-chan," Tadase continued to smile, making the girls impatient.

"Okay, then what are you doing here?" Rima asked plainly.

"I was taking Saaya-san out on a date, and since this place was crowded we thought the cakes must be amazingly delicious," Tadase explained.

"What, are you going to take her house too?" Utau sarcastically said.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but that aside what are you doing here, you came in through the kitchen doors, am I right?" Tadase asked.

"You're right," Utau said and was about to continue but Amu nudged her and shook her head, she didn't want Tadase to know.

"We're working here for a living," Rima improvised. Wails of agony were heard from the fan girls.

"Really? I thought they didn't let people work here," Saaya countered.

"How would you know that?" Yaya asked.

"I-uh-it's n-not l-like I come here o-or anything!" Saaya yelled.

"She didn't say you did," Utau smirked.

"And here I thought you were a fan of Tadase," Rima grinned wickedly. Saaya blushed, she was caught, in truth she was a big fan of Kukai.

"S-shut up! At least I have a boyfriend!" Saaya smirked, mainly at Tadase's _ex._

"Well so d-" Utau's mouth was covered by Rima's hand.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is the best one," Rima said sarcastically.

"What are they doing?" Kukai said from the other side of the window.

"Their not telling those people their dating us or living here," Nagi explained.

"I know that!" Kukai punched Nagi.

"Well one reason could be that they don't want all those girls to find out," Kairi pointed out.

"But their losing! Like when that Saaya girl talks about boyfriends are being homeless they can't say anything!" Kukai shouted, pulling at his hair.

"W-well we'll help them when we need to," Nagi stuttered, startled by Kukai's sudden outburst.

"When?" Kukai questioned.

"Just shut up and watch," Ikuto said for the second time, locking Kukai's neck in his grasp and turned him towards the window.

"Ha! See? You loners can't even catch a nerd," Saaya smirked.

"This coming from you? The 5th most popular girl in school? The one who can't get a confession?" Amu countered.

"Well, at least Tadase~koi chose me, and dumped you," Saaya retorted, grinning. Amu blushed, pain in her eyes.

"And at least I can catch a guy, not like you losers. You ugly, fat, flat-chested, pimpled-face, geeks, dorks, and nerds," Saaya insulted. It was silent for a minute, everybody was too scared to speak.

"W-what did you-" a hand covered Rima's mouth.

"Now, now Rima-chan, calm down," Nagi appeared behind her. Screams from the fan girls were heard.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko!" Saaya shouted, and then covered her mouth, awed.

"Wow, if you know him then you must know us," a loud voice rang and two figures stepped out from behind Utau and Yaya. Again, more screams were heard.

"Souma Kukai! Sanjou Kairi!" Saaya almost fainted but kept her ground.

"Oh, friends of yours?" Tadase smiled, but in the inside he was a bit jealous, they were extremely cute.

"Y-yeah just fri-" This time Kukai interrupted what Utau was going to say.

"Nah, not just friends, boyfriends," he grinned and wails were heard from around and outside the shops.

"B-boyfriends?" Saaya was taken aback and she was jealous. How could they get those awesome guys when she couldn't? **(a/n: the answers so obvious: they match!)**

"Kukai!" Utau glared.

"Whoops, spilled the beans!" Kukai grinned and Utau couldn't help but smile.

"Well, thanks for saving our butts then," Utau smiled.

"Not quite," Kukai turned serious and Utau looked in his line of direction and saw Saaya muttering words and looking from Utau to Amu to Rima to Yaya.

"Oh I get it!" Saaya's face lit up, "You paid those three to do that!" Sighs or relief were heard around the room.

"You think we're that desperate? Or are you just jealous they chose us," Rima growled.

"Prove it," Saaya smirked.

"Look Yamabuki," but Utau was cut off by Kukai's lips crashing into her for a short moment. Same thing for Nagihiko with Rima and Kairi kissed Yaya on the cheek, embarrassed to actually kiss her. And once again wails were heard.

"What?" Saaya gasped turning white, two minutes passed by until the color returned to Saaya's face.

"Well, you guys may have boyfriends, but little miss loner is still a loner, can't even catch herself a guy," Saaya smirked victoriously, Amu couldn't fight back, she had just broken up with Ikuto. Amu looked down making Saaya grin wider and bombarding her with insults.

"I would never date such an ugly, stupid, flat-chested, weird, fat, pimple-faced, pig faced, small eyes, big head, show-offy, freak. Oh and did I mention your name is in four categories? It's the nerd, loser, dork, and geek categories and you win first place in each one!" Saaya sneered. **(a/n: I know this is mean and just to say so…. I **_**DON'T**_** HATE SAAYA OR TADASE!) **Ikuto clenched his fists from inside the kitchen. He hated it when that red haired girl insulted Amu like that.

"Why you!" Yaya shouted, but Amu held her back.

"Of course you wouldn't date me, we're both girls, unless you're confessing you like girls, maybe that's why you chose Tadase?" Amu retorted. Utau, Rima, and Kairi, stifled a laugh. Nagihiko and Kukai chuckled but stopped and Yaya just burst out laughing.

"W-well, at least Tadase chose me, not some dim-witted girl! I mean who would choose you? Nobody likes you for who you are! " Saaya shouted, desperate for a comeback, Amu stepped aside, surprised and hurt. It was true; nobody did like her for her, just her outer façade.

"Well than I guess I'm a nobody," a husky voice was heard beside Amu, she turned right and saw Ikuto smirking. _He comes to save me and he's smirking. _Amu thought.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Saaya slumped down, turning red. Screams and wails were heard from the fan girls.

"Ikuto?" Amu looked up, her honey colored eyes shining.

"Don't worry, I got your back," Ikuto smiled but then the smile turned into a smirk.

"Prove that you're Hinamori Amu's boyfriend," Saaya whispered.

"You want proof? Here's proof," and with that Ikuto quickly kissed Amu but then it turned out to be longer than expected. The kiss lasted a minute before Amu pushed Ikuto away, beet red.

"You big pervert!" she shouted.

"But I'm _your_ pervert," Ikuto smirked.

"Unbelievable," Saaya slumped down, her soul floating out of her mouth.

"Anyway Amu, what was your man purpose of coming out here?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh! Right!" Amu remembered her main goal. She turned to Tadase.

"Well? We beat your partner, what about you? Are you going to confess and give me the deed to my house or not?" Amu glared.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Amu-chan," Tadase smiled. Amu clutched onto Ikuto's hand and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to confess," she reasoned.

"I don't know what you're talking about Amu-chan," Tadase continued.

"One," Rima said.

"Two," Yaya and Utau glared.

"And three, you leave me with no choice Tadase," Amu sighed and inhaled, Rima grinned and Utau and Yaya held their breath..

"Prince," was what she simply said. Ikuo and Kukai stared at her while Nagihiko and Kairi just looked surprised.

"Prince? That's stupid!" Kukai exclaimed

"Wait for it," Utau explained. They waited a few seconds until a loud laugh came ringing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I am no mere prince! I am King!" A little golden crown appeared on his head.

"What the?" Ikuto stared.

"Saying the word prince activates his character change," Amu explained.

"So? You are a king right? No king would lie, would they?" Amu continued.

"Of course! I stole the deed to your house after pretending to date you!" Gasps ringed through the shop and the little golden crown disappeared from Tadase's head.

"Ah!" Tadase covered his mouth.

"There, shorty, now please give me back the deed, you already told me and everyone else here the truth," Amu smirked, victorious. Tadase sighed in defeat and fished around his pockets and found a crumpled piece of paper.

"Here," he handed the paper to Amu. He started to walk away, dragging Saaya behind him.

"Wait!" Yaya shouted, "Is there anything missing from the house?" Tadase shook his head no and ran out before they could ask anymore questions.

"Well, I guess that's the end of my homelessness," Amu smiled.

"I guess so," she heard Ikuto behind her.

"Ikuto listen, I'm sorry about yesterday," Amu apologized.

"Nah, I'm sorry, I was just overly-……..jealous," he paused and Kukai burst out laughing.

"Ikuto? Jealous? Has the world gone crazy?" he continued to laugh until Ikuto punched him.

"Wow, I'll miss staying in this place," Utau spoke up. Silence fell upon the couples.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked.

"Exactly what I mean, we got the deed back, no reason for us to stay anymore," Utau replied. Another long silence came and passed.

"But we'll still see each other and you can work here, what does it matter?" Kukai grinned and the others nodded.

"I guess," Rima broke out in a grin.

"Of course!" Yaya shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Laughter rang through the shops along with wails from the heartbroken fan girls.

* * *

Mitsuki: This probably did suck, because well yeah, but it's not THAT bad, I like it a bit.

Ikuto: There's no amuto, maybe you do fail as an amuto writer.

Mitsuki: *blushes* s-shut up! *smacks him with her favorite rubber hammer*

Ikuto: You know stop doing that.

Mitsuki: Make me!

Ikuto and Mitsuki: *bickering AGAIN*

Amu: Will they ever stop? **Plz r&r**

Mitsuki: **Oh and I DON'T HATE SAAYA AND TADASE! I JUST NEEDED PEOPLE TO PLAY THE MEAN PEOPLE!**


	14. The Grand Finale

Mitsuki: I'm making this the last chapter!

Ikuto: What?! There's hardly been any amuto!

Mitsuki: Well let's see, I'm not a lemon person, I only write like limited amuto, so don't bother reading if you want amuto in EVERY chapter.

Ikuto: You got that right.

Mitsuki: You know, I don't like you.

Ikuto: Well that makes two of us.

Mitsuki: Look! Amu's flirting with Tadase!

Ikuto: What?! *looks and see nothing* you brat!

Mitsuki: Amu!

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

**

* * *

~ Normal P.O.V. ~ **

It has been a week since Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya got the deed to their house back. Ikuto and his brothers were lazing around, complaining about the chores that were left for them.

"Man it's so boring!" Kukai whined.

"No loud noise," Nagihiko sighed.

"And no Amu to tease," Ikuto smirked.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kukai asked.

"Of course," Ikuto replied.

"Their going to come later," Kairi reminded them.

"But it's not as fun," Kukai complained.

"Well, learn how to deal with it," Nagihiko sighed.

They continued to mooch around for a few minutes until they heard a knock. Ikuto and Kukai perked up, that is until.

"Mail!" the mailman yelled from outside and Ikuto and Kukai slumped back to their positions.

"Leave it there!" Nagihiko shouted. A small noise was heard and Kairi sighed.

"Why don't you get the mail, for once," Kairi added.

"Fine, order me around," Kukai grumbled, but did as he was told. A few minutes later he appeared in the living room, grinning.

"Hey! Look, mom and dad sent a postcard and a picture!" he smiled. Ikuto, Nagi, and Kairi all ran to Kukai, who was holding the postcard high up in the air.

"Read what it says, you dope," Ikuto demanded.

"Fine, it says:

_My dear sons,_

_How are you doing? Mama here, papa is too. We're in Hawaii right now and it is just beautiful. I'll get you some souvenirs if your father doesn't eat them first. We met some really nice people, the Hinamoris'. There's a picture of us included with this postcard. Oh! And I hear they have four daughters, when Mama gets back I'll hook you up. ^_^ I have to go soon, oh and papa says to take good care of the shop!_

_ Mama and Papa_

"Hinamoris', as in Amu Hinamori?" Kukai reread the postcard.

"I guess we need to tell them about already meeting them," Nagi smiled. Kukai flipped to the picture and stared. There was a picture of their parents with two other people. The woman looked like she was in her mid-thirties. She had brown hair tied in a ponytail and glasses. She also looked like the kind type. Beside her was a man with an oval head shape. He had chestnut hair and bangs; he had a small stubble at the bottom of his chin. And behind them was the beautiful background of a Hawaiian beach, with pure white sand and a clear, non-polluted, blue ocean. Palm trees bordered the picture and completed the scene perfectly.

"I'm jealous," Kukai stated.

"Yeah, that's a nice picture," Ikuto said.

"What's this? Ikuto's jealous again?" Kukai teased, earning a punch in the arm.

"What was that for?" Kukai shouted, rubbing his arm.

"For being an idiot," Ikuto replied.

"At least I'm not the jealous idiot," Kukai continued. The two continued to bicker for sometime until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Nagi claimed. A sound of a door opening was heard seconds later and the girls stood there.

"Another fight?" Amu cried in disbelief.

"Yeah," Nagi smiled.

"You got to stop smiling," Rima stated, "it's creeping me out." Nagi laughed and let them in.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what! Guess what!" Yaya bounced into the living room.

"You ate more sugar?" Kairi suggested.

"No silly! Our parents sent us a postcard! From Hawaii!" Yaya jumped up and down.

"Really? So did ours," Kukai handed the girls their postcard and the girls scanned it quickly.

"Hmmm, it's like the same thing, except a few words are different," Amu said.

"Amu, did you miss me?" Ikuto snuck up behind her and snaked his hands on her slim waist.

"I met you yesterday Ikuto!" Amu shouted, beet red.

"But it was so long," Ikuto purred.

"It could have been 5 seconds and you still would've said you've been away for too long," Utau smirked.

"Haha, very funny," Ikuto glared at the blond headed figure.

"Thanks," Utau smiled.

"Anyways," Rima started slowly, earning attention from all four boys, "Why is the shop closed?"

"It's been so busy we're taking a break," Ikuto grimaced.

"Yeah, for this week we've made as much money as we usually make in a month," Kukai agreed.

"Can't help it, they just want your attention I mean, now, besides! Guess what today is!" Yaya shouted.

"I don't know," Utau stared at her sister.

"It's the second Wednesday of the month!" Yaya grinned while the others groaned.

"But I'm too tired to put up a concert!" Rima complained.

"You're also too tired to do anything else," Amu teased.

"Can you blame me? I hate work!" Rima continued to whine.

"Well suck it up, you little blonde midget," Ikuto mocked.

"You wanna repeat that?" flames burst behind Rima.

"Repeat what?" Ikuto asked, frightened.

"Thought so."

"Anyways," Amu said, "I'll guess we'll leave."

"Why? You just got here!" Kukai yelled.

"We're busy for today," Utau reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kukai grumbled.

"Well, we'll come by again at six, so if you want to come, wear something decent," Amu demanded.

"I always wear something decent, _Amu~koi_," Ikuto purred teasingly.

"S-shut up! Perverted cat!" Amu blushed shades of red, "and don't call me that!" she put in.

"Why?" Ikuto smirked.

"That's it, we're leaving," Amu continued to blush on her way to the door. Rima and Utau chuckled while Yaya just laughed out loud.

"Bye!" Yaya waved and she slammed the door, hardly, behind her.

"Remind me to never let Yaya-san close the door," Kairi muttered.

"Why?"

"We don't want to buy another one."

_**~Time Skip: 6 o'clock ~**_

_Ding Dong!_

The bell rang and Kukai dashed to open the door.

"Hey!" he greeted, smiling.

"Hey yourself, so you ready?" Utau asked him.

"Yeah," Amu walked inside carefully and sighed in relief. No surprise attack yet.

"You miss me Amu?" a voice breathed on Amu's neck. She yelped and jumped back.

"Ikuto!" Amu scolded.

"You make it so easy," Ikuto smirked.

"I wish beating up your face would be easy," Amu muttered under her breath, but unfortunately Ikuto heard her.

"Aw Amu, you wouldn't dare, after all I'm your boyfriend," Ikuto smirked, causing Amu to continue her blush from six hours ago.

"You-argh!" Amu shouted and stomped away in frustration, leaving a chuckling Ikuto behind her.

"So, let's go if you're all up for a long ready," Rima ordered, "standing is tiring you know," she ranted.

"Maybe for you, you're not good at exercise" Nagi smiled.

"Whatever, let's just go," Rima turned away, a light tinge of pink painted on her cheeks.

_**~At the park ~**_

"Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Amu shouted through her microphone. A loud cheer responded to her. Amu giggled slightly.

"Okay! I get it!"

"Anyway, we're going to start with Rima and Yaya, because Rima says the best, which is comedy, should be first," Utau smiled.

"But we all know it's not true," Amu continued.

"Hey!" Rima punched Amu and they all laughed.

"Well before any violence does happen, let's start!" Yaya cheered.

The act started and Amu and Utau scampered backstage to the boys.

"Hey," Amu whispered.

"I never do get comedy," Ikuto murmured.

"Watch your mouth, say that around Rima and she'll torture you for life," Utau warned.

"She's a midget, how bad could she be?" Ikuto asked.

"You don't know how bad," Amu shuddered.

Half an hour ticked by and Amu and Utau ran back onstage.

"Now that that's finally over," Amu laughed and Rima glared at her.

"Utau um, you know, sing first," Amu stuttered, frightened.

"She wrote the song herself you know!" Yaya chirped.

"Utau's going to sing, so I'm gonna head back stage real quick," Amu whimpered and dashed backstage followed by Rima and Yaya.

"It's called Taiyou ga Niau yo," Utau smiled and started. **(a/n: I know some of you didn't think that I should put the lyrics up so I'm sorry)**

Taiyo ga Niau yo

kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo

sonna kao wa yamete

okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa

sutete shimaou

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou

sou da yo

waraitai hashagitai sunao ni

kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS

zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru

ima sugu

tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu

shinkokyuu shite

taiyou ga niau yo

tobikiri no egao misete

BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni

nomaresou na toki mo

kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa

habataite ikou

fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai

kuyashikute

aishitai aisaretai kodoku na

nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara

dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante

kekkyoku

jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai

nigeteru dake

kinishicha dame da yo

saikou no toki tsukamou

GLORIOUS SUNSHINE!

taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou

soshitara

megami mo higamu you na KISS wo

tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness

sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita

kimi koso

honto no kagayaki no imi wo

mitsukeru hito

taiyou ga niau yo

yorokobi no uta utaou

Utau finished with a flourish and was loudly applauded.

"Thanks," Utau smiled, breathless.

Rima walked out followed by her sisters.

"Since that's done, let's just move on with Amu," Rima said bluntly and walked back backstage. Everyone sweat dropped and Amu chuckled nervously.

"Well, thanks for that blunt report Rima; um let's just go with Secret Princess?" Amu asked. Music blared through the speakers and Amu started.

Secret Princess:

kimi no tsuku tame iki

fushigi na mahou mitai

hajimari wo yasashiku

nee sasayaite

mayoi no yori hikaru ringo

hitoku chikajireba

doki doki tomaranaku naru

suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni

toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS

GARASU no kutsu niau kashira

daijoubu odorou

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo

mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS

sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni

niwa no kinitsu naida

reiji ni naru made

mitsumetete atashi dake wo

kimi ni iu hito koto

mimi made akaku saseru

hanabira no negai wa

kaze to asobu yo

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu

abukuni natte mo

kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa

shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS

ikitsugisae KONTORORU

dekinai kurai ga ii

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na

deai nano SECRET PRINCESS

honto wa zutto kimi no koto

sagashiteta no kamo ne

reiji wo sugite mo

wasurenai konya no koto

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni

odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS

chikai no KISU me wo tojitara

hoppe tatsu ne rareta

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de

niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS

kono HAATO iru kareta toko de

honjitsu wa oazuke

asu mo yume no naka

mou ichido wo aishimashou

Amu grinned and Rima walked out.

"Well we're done for today," Rima swerved back to leave but Yaya caught her.

"Not yet Rima~tan," she grinned.

"We actually want to introduce some people," Yaya continued into her microphone.

"You wouldn't," Rima glared and Amu looked up, alarmed.

"But we already agreed Rima~tan," Yaya let out a sinister smile and pointed backstage, where four, very cute boys walked out. Squeals were heard around the crowd.

"Well, you see, their going to go back in," Amu rushed through her mic and tried to stop but Ikuto appeared behind Amu and hugged her.

"But it's not fun that way Amu," Ikuto smirked.

"Well, you see, these people there are backstage workers," Utau tried to explain.

"But in this case, we're their boyfriends," Kukai stole the mic from Utau's hands and grinned. Cries and whimpers were heard.

"Their lying," Rima explained.

"Oh, little midget, we'll prove it," Ikuto smirked.

"How-" Amu was cut off. Lips crashed onto hers turning Amu beet red. Nagihiko gave Rima a small peck and stopped, Kukai kissed Utau but Utau pushed him away, and Yaya quickly kissed Kairi until he could react. But Amu and Ikuto continued to kiss. After a few seconds Amu started flailing her arms around, in need of air but Ikuto wouldn't let her go.

"I got this," Kukai grinned. He walked over to Ikuto and lightly pinched his ear, causing Ikuto to let go of Amu immediately. Amu landed on her butt and groaned.

"Ikuto!"

"Sorry," Ikuto turned to glare at Kukai, who was already behind Utau for protection.

"Whatever," Ikuto fumed and helped Amu up.

"Well, now that their little make out session is over," Rima teased and Amu's red face grew darker, if possible.

"We'll sing Omakase! Guardians!" Yaya finished.

"But please excuse us," Utau dashed to hide behind trees, followed by everyone else on stage.

"What now?" Ikuto asked.

"My heart unlock!"

"Yaya's heart unlock!"

"My heart unlock!"

"My hear unlock!"

The words caught Ikuto and his brothers off guard. Chara nani?

"Chara nani: Seraphic charm!"

"Chara nani: Dear Baby!"

"Chara nani: Clown Drop."

"Chara nani:Amulet Dia!"

"Well come on, let's go!" Amu shouted and dashed towards the stage followed by everyone else.

"Okay everyone! Let's start!" Yaya shouted into her microphone.

Omakase! Guardians **(Amu, **_Utau, __Rima, _Yaya)

**naisho de oshieteageru kara**

**darenimo zettai himitsu da yo**

_zenzen otome na kyara datte_

_anoko to aitsu o suki datte_

chokotto sora mo tobechatte

daiji na nakama ga itsumo ite

totsuzen kyarachen shichau kedo

ookina kokoro de uketomete

**yubikiri genman harisenbon! (go! go!)**

_**rakkii happii makasete ne**_

_**uchuu no heiwa wa are da kedo**_

_**minna no kokoro wa mamotchau**_

_**issho ni waraou yo!**_

_**rakkii happii makasete ne**_

_**sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore**_

_**minna no yume nara mamotchau**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (bui!)**_

**yaru tokya yaru tte omou kara**

**ganbatte nante iwanai yo**

dakedo kore dake wa oboetete

itsudemo ouen shiteru tte

_warawarechatte mo ii mon ne_

_okorarechatte mo ii mon ne_

jibun ni uso tsuku kurai nara

dou omowarete mo ii jan ne

_**fure fure san san nana byoo shi! (go! go!)**_

_**oorai okkee kikasete ne**_

_**chikyuu no nayami wa are da kedo**_

_**minna no mirai wa mamotchau**_

_**issho ni utaou yo**_

_**oorai okkee kikasete ne**_

_**iroiro nayami wa aru keredo**_

_**minna ga iru kara kowaku nai**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (bui!)**_

_**rakkii happii makasete ne**_

_**uchuu no heiwa wa are da kedo**_

_**minna no kokoro wa mamotchau**_

_**issho ni waraou yo!**_

_**rakkii happii makasete ne**_

_**sekai no heiwa wa sore wa sore**_

_**minna no yume nara mamotchau**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (yeah!)**_

_**issho ni V-sain! (bui!)**_

Amu returned to Ikuto's side, breathless.

"How was it?" she asked, smiling.

"Best performance yet," Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks," Amu stood on her toes and kissed Ikuto quickly.

"What was that for?" Ikuto purred.

"You know why," Amu panted. And they both said the two words they wanted to hear the most.

"I love you."

* * *

Mitsuki: Okay, that was a bit boring.

Ikuto: You figure this out now?!

Mitsuki: Shut up.

Amu: There wasn't any other couple.

Mitsuki: It's an AMUTO story.

Ikuto: Hardly.

Mitsuki: You shut up!

Ikuto: Make me!

Mitsuki: I will! *chases Ikuto around*

Rima: Those two.

Amu: I know right?

Everyone from this story: PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Mitsuki: Oh and I'm thinking about making another story, but I'm not too sure. It's called 'Hiding Behind Glasses' here's a quick summary: (well the story probably isn't going to be related to the summary, but it's going to be something like it)

_Ikuto is the leader of a popular group in Seiyo High called 'The Populars' and Amu is the school loser. When a twist of fate makes Ikuto tutor Amu, will he see what she's been trying to hide and fall in love?_

Ikuto: I warn you! Don't read it! It's going to be another no amuto story.

Amu: Be quiet *drags a shouting Ikuto away*

Mitsuki: Please Review! again


	15. That One Little Epilogue

Mitsuki: So I've been rereading this story, and I know it's been such a long time, but I decided, why not just make a quick epilogue?

Ikuto: Because it would suck.

Mitsuki: Well, your face sucks!

*Ikuto fans gasps*

Mitsuki: What?

Amu: I think somebody's going to get hurt….

Mitsuki: *looks around frantically as fans close in with rubber hammers* No!

Amu: Run Mitsuki run!

Ikuto: Get her peoples!

Mitsuki: Ahhhh! *runs*

Amu: Mitsuki doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Mitsuki: You don't have to enjoy! Just review! This chapter might suck!

**

* * *

~ Normal ~**

"Ikuto! Kukai! Nagihiko! Kairi! We're home!" Souko walked through the door, puling a suitcase behind her. Aruto followed, carrying a huge box.

"Boys?" she shouted again. There was no answer.

"BOYS!" she screamed. Almost immediately, the boys filed in a straight line at the bottom of the stairs.

"That's better," Souko smiled innocently.

"So, why back so soon?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"I can't come back to see my boys? Oh you've grown so much!" she rustled Kukai's hair.

"Hey! I just combed that!" he complained.

"But he probably hasn't washed it since last week," Nagihiko chuckled.

Souko immediately removed her hand, rubbing it on her coat.

"Honey?" Aruto called from behind her. She turned around, "Can I put this down now?"

"Oh yes! Just throw it down." He obeyed, sighing in relief.

Souko turned back to the boys, "So you know, the Hinamori's I was talking about in the postcard? Well I invited them and their daughters for dinner tonight!"

All four boys looked at their mom curiously, "The Hinamori's?" Kairi asked, playing dumb. They had never told their parents that the daughters had once lived in their homes.

"Yup! So you have to be on your best behavior. Don't make fun of the girls. Their fragile."

Ikuto and Kukai snickered. Fragile? They didn't think so.

"Their coming over soon so you boys wash up and change," Aruto ordered.

They nodded and headed up the stairs slowly. Souko looked up at Kukai and called out.

"Oh and Kukai?"

He turned back and looked at his mom curiously.

"Wash your hair."

There was a moment of silence, "Okay fine," he said reluctantly.

**~ Later ~**

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh! Here they are! Boys, boys! Come here!" Souko waved her hand.

"Mom, it's people. Calm down," Kukai said.

"Did you wash your hair?"

"….Yes."

**~ On the Other Side of the Door ~  
**

"Girls. Remember…."

"Be on our best behavior. Don't make snide remarks, be calm, don't hurt the boys because they are fragile," Amu interrupted.

The others laughed quietly at the word fragile. They were the exact opposite of the word. More like rough and perverted, which was Ikuto of course.

"Good, now that you got that down," Midori turned to the door as it opened.

"Midori! Tsumugu! Come on in! Dinner's ready!" Souko smiled and invited them inside. She turned her attention to the girls, "Hello," she smiled, "These are my sons. I hope you get along well."

All eight teens laughed to themselves quietly. They were beyond getting along well.

"I'm sure they will, can you show us to the dining room?" Midori smiled.

"It's this way," Souko returned the gesture, leading to the room.

Once they were alone, Ikuto turned to Amu, "You never told your parents?"

"Nope," the pinkette shook her head, "What were we supposed to say? Hey Mama, Papa! Guess what? In the three months you were gone, We got the house taken over by my ex-boyfriend, stayed at the Tsukiyomi residence for about a month, and our boyfriends are they Tsukiyomi brothers!"

"Well, that does sound a bit bad," Nagihiko admitted.

"A bit? My dad cried over the fact that I was going on a group study date with a few guys and girls," Utau rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know why don't we just tell them now?" Kairi suggested.

"Because that would be the end of our life," Rima muttered.

"Yaya's still young and wants to eat candy," the brunette frowned.

"But you kno-" Kukai started.

"But nothing. We are going to pretend that we just met and that is final. Are we clear?" Amu glared.

"Fine," the boys agreed nonchalantly.

"Goo-"

"Kids! Dinner's ready! You can chat later! The sobas going to get cold!" Souko shouted from the kitchen

"We're coming!" Kukai called.

Rima walked side-by-side with Nagihiko and whispered to him," Finally, something other then miso soup and rice."

**~ During Dinner ~**

"So girls, tell us about yourselves," Aruto said, picking up his chopsticks.

"We go to Seiyo High," Rima said.

"And actu-"

"Done!" everybody turned their heads to the source of the simultaneous yelling.

"Seconds please!" Kukai and Utau shouted once more. They both looked at each other, smirks planted on their lips.

"Done already pop star?"

"I should say the same to you soccer boy," she replied.

"Pop star? Soccer boy?" Tsumugu said, dropping his noodles.

"How did you know that Kukai loves to play soccer?" Aruto said.

Utau's eyes widened as she looked at Kukai, who was shocked himself.

"It was a lucky guess? He does look like he is a soccer fan," Everbody else nodded rapidly.

"Well, I guess that is true," Souko nodded. Everyone sighed of relief before turning to Utau and Kukai angrily.

"Nice move," Ikuto muttered.

"Sorry, reflex," Kukai whispered back.

"Just don't do it again," Amu whispered fiercely.

**~ Laters ~**

"I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me for a moment," Amu stood up, pushing her chair back in. She walked over to the living room and walked up the stairs to the restroom.

"That's funny," Souko said," How does she know where the restroom is?"

"I think she might be searching for it," Kairi lied.

"But on the second floor?"

"Who knows?" Nagihiko smiled.

"I guess so. I made pudding for dessert, does anybody want any?" Souko stood up, hurrying back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later she came back, carrying several cups of pudding on a tray. "Let's take this to the living room shall we?" Everybody nodded and got out of their seats, all except for Ikuto.

"Son? What's wrong?" Aruto asked.

"I'm just going to wait for Amu," he replied.

Rima glared at him, her eyes saying, 'Don't you dare try anything.' Ikuto nodded while sighing,

After everybody was safely in the living room, looking at past pictures of the Tsukiyomi family, Amu walked in the dining room.

"Living room," Ikuto said before she could ask.

"Oh."

"So Amu, I was wondering where you might want to go on our date next Saturday," he said, obviously smirking.

"Wait, I thought you said Sunday. I'm a bit busy on Saturday," Amu explained.

"I'm busy on Sunday."

"Oh come on," she pleaded.

"I'm busy," Ikuto shook his head.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I might rethink it but…." He trailed off.

Amu sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "Fine. Only this one time." She leaned down and kissed Ikuto's cheek quickly.

"Now it's going to be on Sun-" Ikuto said, but was interrupted.

"Amu-chan?" Tsumugu screamed.

They turned their heads to the other side of the room. There was Tsumugu, in all his astonished glory, holding an empty pudding cup.

"Papa!" Amu backed away from her boyfriend.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Midori came from the doorway, a curious expression on her face.

"A-Amu-chan just k-kissed that b-boys c-cheek!" he exclaimed.

Rima and Utau shook their heads from the living room, it was an action caught by Aruto and Souko.

"Kids," Souko said, "What on earth is going on here?"

"Uh….He'll/She'll explain!" everybody shouting, pointing to eachother.

**~ After the Whole Mess of Explaining Things ~**

"So you mean to tell me that you lost our house for about 2 months?" Midori said.

Amu nodded.

"And you let these girls stay here for the time being?" Aruto clarified. Nagihiko and Kairi looked away, guilty.

"So for about a month there was four teenage girls and four teenage boys?" Souko simplified.

"That's about it," Kukai grinned.

"No!" Tsumugu dragged out, shouting. "I'm running away!" he ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. Everybody watched as he looked around opening cabinets and drawers.

He ran back and asked Aruto: "Where do you keep the junk food?" The blue-haired man pointed to the space behind the refrigerator.

"And the trash bags?" Souko pointed to the cabinet below the sink. "I'm running away!" he shouted again, gathering the food. He dashed up the stairs and wandered around. "Where's the bathroom?" he called out.

"Um, fourth door to the left," Souko replied.

"I'm running away for real this time and nobody stop me!" he yelled, slamming the Tsukiyomi bathroom door.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Midori turned around and gave Souko an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. He'll come out eventually."

"That's what your father does?" Kairi asked.

"Don't ask," Amu shook her head.

The adults turned back to the teenagers, "So anyway, about this little event. We thought of a pretty suitable punishment." Midori grinned widely.

"….We're running away!"

* * *

Mitsuki: Okay that sucked. But you can't blame me! I wrote that in a really quick rush! Especially the ending because I got sleepy :)

Amu: What happened to the Ikuto fans?

Mitsuki: *smiles proudly* I lost them.

Ikuto: *appears with angry mob behind* I found her! Go get her!

Mitsuki: Ahhhh! Oh yeah and review even if that sucked! I just felt like writing this!

Amu: Mitsuki! Run!

Angry Mob: **Please review!**


End file.
